Humour Me
by AshRose97
Summary: Every year Abigail Griffin forces her daughter to attend the elite Summer Solstice Festival. Clarke is dreading the thought of a week spent avoiding her cheating ex boyfriend and dodging her mothers attempts at setting her up. Until her best friend brings her brother, who also needs a date, into the mix... and he just happens be the perfect match. Too bad it's all pretend. ModernAU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

She really couldn't believe she was doing this. It had seemed like the best possible idea at the time, but now her stomach clenched and her palms were sweating. Clarke was sure her knees were going to give out before he even got here, why had Octavia talked her into this?

Clarke turned to the mirror once more, running her hands over her cream coloured dress as though smoothing out wrinkles that weren't there. Octavia had helped her to pick the perfect wardrobe for the week long trip to the socialite event of the season.

Clarke's mother, Abigail Griffin, valued status above most things and turned into a raving lunatic when the summer solstice festival came around. This year Abby was determined to parade Clarke into the arms of Cage Wallace, who was vile and decidedly creepy, or force her back to her ex boyfriend Finn Collins, who had been dating Clarke and Raven at the same time later causing their friendship. Clarke had been sick to her stomach with dread at the thought of going alone when both of her best friend's were taking dates this year.

"I can't go, she'll make my life hell for a week and Finn will be parading around whatever pretty young thing he's brought, Cage will be making disgusting innuendos, and I'll be getting those 'poor single you' looks. O, I have to find a way out of this." Clarke groaned and tossed back another drink. Octavia Blake, Clarke's closest friend, pushed another drink in her direction and patted her hand.

"I'm sure it won't be so bad.."

"Seriously? You're bringing Lincoln, aka Mr. Super-Hot-Life-Saving-Medicine-Developer, and Raven has Wick, the youngest on-staff engineering professor. And I'm going alone. Even my mother has a date." Clarke swirled her drink pathetically in her glass at the thought of dodging Cage all week while surrounded by cheerful couples.

"Well… I might be able to help with that.." Octavia grinned far too brightly at her best friend. Clarke narrowed her gaze suspiciously at the other girl, after five years of friendship she knew to be afraid of her mischevious gaze.

"No, no more blind dates, O." Clarke growled. "You pick the worst guys for me."

"Of course not! I wouldn't send a blind date to the summer solstice!" Octavia widened her bright blue eyes far too innocently.

"Then what is your million dollar idea?" Clarke raised an eyebrow as Octavia's grin widened and she pushed some long, dark hair over her shoulder.

"List the traits for the perfect guy to bring to this thing, what does he need to be like?" Before Clarke could protest Octavia grabbed her hand. "Just humour me, Clarke."

"Fine," Clarke sighed and chewed her lip. "He needs to be incredibly charming, I want it to be impossible for my mom to complain about him." Octavia nodded encouragingly.

"Good, keep going," she demanded.

"Gorgeous, better looking than both Cage and Finn. A family guy, I've never brought someone like that home. And I don't want him to come from money, it's better if he's made his own." Octavia nodded thoughtfully at Clarke's list of traits.

"It's perfect, just missing one thing…"

"The person who fits that list?" Clarke asked sarcastically receiving a smack on the arm from Octavia.

"No, a little bit of edge, a slight bad boy air to intimidate Finn and Cage!" Clarke nodded, Octavia was right of course but none of this information helped the situation. "I know him! This perfect guy!"

"What?" Clarke stared in disbelief as Octavia nodded excitedly.

"It's my brother!" Clarke's shoulders immediately dropped. She had never met Bellamy Blake but she'd heard enough stories to know that Octavia was right and he was a spot on match to the list. The pictures of him in Octavia's apartment showed a tall, tan, gorgeous man worthy of drool and rather inappropriate dreams. On top of that Bellamy worked for international relations at one of the largest worldwide banks, this of course was only made better by the fact that he earned the job himself through hard work since he and Octavia came from nothing. Their mother had died several years ago and they had never known their father, it was Bellamy who had stuck by Octavia and provided for them.

Bellamy Blake would be the perfect man to take to the festival… and he would never agree to go with her.

"Nice try, O. He would never go with me and you know it." Clarke slumped back in her seat and glanced longingly at her empty cup.

"He would! He has a problem of his own actually! This new lawyer for the bank keeps asking him out and she's going." Octavia gripped Clarke's hand tightly and squealed. "He was saying how he needed a gorgeous, successful, girl for the week to show off and get her to back down!"

"I don't exactly fit that cross section, O. I thought he liked brunettes anyway?" Clarke pouted and tugged on the end of one blonde curl.

"Pfft, he may date brunettes but you're exactly the kind of girl he needs for the occasion. Hot, blonde, green eyed, youngest head of pediatrics nursing ever, and with the outfits we bought we'll be showing off your rather generous chest." Octavia shot a wink in Clarke's direction.

"I don't even know the guy, Octavia…"

"Just trust me. I'll talk to him, this is a win-win scenario!" Clarke reluctantly nodded after Octavia unleashed her puppy dog eyes on her.

Now, two weeks later, Clarke found herself waiting for her fake boyfriend to arrive. She had only met Bellamy once in person. They had gone to a small coffee shop two days after Octavia's revelation in the bar and spent some time talking about everything there was to know about each other.

Bellamy, as it turns out, was a pretty amazing guy and they actually had a lot in common. She learned he had just moved back to the city after traveling with work for three years. He had amazing stories to tell and he said that as much as he had loved the experience a large part of him missed having a home.

It hadn't taken long for Clarke to see Bellamy's charming side either, part way through coffee he'd found an excuse to take her hand on top of the table and slowly shifted to play with her fingers or brush hair back behind her ear. Clarke was sure she'd spent the rest of the afternoon blushing under his warm gaze.

The real surprise, however, had come when Clarke had turned to say goodbye. Before the words even had a chance to leave her lips he had closed his mouth over hers and left her totally breathless. Then he'd pulled away and reminded her in a husky voice that they'd have to get used to kissing over the course of the festival. Clarke had butterflies ever since.

They hadn't been face to face since then, though they had kept in touch through text and phone calls, and Clarke was surprised to find that they had plenty of things to talk about that weren't related to the festival.

So now, as Clarke slipped her feet into her dusty purple heels and pulled her white cardigan around herself she found herself awaiting his text with the same nervousness one felt while waiting for a date they had built up in their mind. Bellamy seemed to have a knack for timing and her phone chimed just as she stood from the bed.

 _I'm downstairs, Princess ;)_ Clarke shuddered at the nickname and quickly replied that she was coming down. She grabbed her large suitcase and garment bag containing her dress for the gala as she hurried downstairs to meet him.

Bellamy was leaning casually against the side of his Jeep with a familiar smirk slapped in place. When he saw Clarke he pushed off the vehicle to shove her suitcase in the trunk with his and hung the garment bag from the ceiling of the trunk. "Perfect, I think we're all ready to go." He grinned as he closed the hatch. "I grabbed coffee since we're facing a three and a half hour drive and if you want to stall even further I have no aversion to stopping for lunch."

Clarke beamed at him and for a moment a voice in the back of her head whispered that he was everything she wanted in a real boyfriend. She shut the thought down as quickly as it had arrived and reminded herself that guys like Bellamy didn't really settle for girls like her, this was just to make sure the two of them survived the week long festival.

"Okay, let's go over the story one more time, just to be sure." She rambled out, Bellamy stared at her for a moment before chuckling.

"Clarke, we both know the story, we'll be fine," he rubbed his hands down her arms in a soothing movement that brought life to all her nerve endings.

"Raven and I are close, it's not going to be easy to convince her I've been lying for a year, and on top of that my mom is going to be suspicious." Clarke stared up at Bellamy for a moment and sighed. "We have to be believable."

"We met a little over a year ago when I stopped into town to visit Octavia. She got busy with work and sent you to have dinner with me instead. Much to our surprise we had a perfect first date and spent the rest of my visit stealing moments whenever possible." Bellamy grinned suggestively and slipped his arms around Clarke's waist. "By the end of my visit I knew I couldn't let you go. We decided to do things long distance, which was tough, but it brought us here. I moved back and we decided to take the next step with our relationship…"

"Alright, now we've decided to be open with our friends and family and we're playing with the idea of living together. Good, so we just have to be familiar and happy… hopefully everyone buys it-" Clarke's rambling was abruptly cut of by Bellamy's lips sealing over hers.

For a moment she was stiff, frozen in surprise, before she slowly relaxed against him and traced her fingers over his chest. Their lips moved together for a moment before Bellamy pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"I forgot to do that when you got outside," he grinned at her and pulled her towards the passenger door of the jeep. Clarke nodded a little numbly and pulled herself into the vehicle with Bellamy's assistance. Her lips tingled where his had been and she felt a strange warmth in her stomach. The kiss had been pretty tame in all honestly but Clarke felt it all through her body like she'd stuck her finger in a light socket.

Bellamy bounced into the car beside her and grinned as he started the engine. "Double-double, right?" Clarke stared dumbly at him for a moment and his grin faltered, he nodded at the coffee cups between them and Clarke felt like a total idiot. She blushed darkly and nodded her head. mumbling a thank you she grabbed her cup and sipped at the scorching coffee.

"Anytime, Princess." Bellamy turned back to the wheel and pulled away from the building.

The first half hour of the ride was quiet, the radio played some classic rock that Bellamy bobbed his head to but they didn't talk. Clarke had long since finished her coffee though she still held the cup, partially out of fear that without something in her hand she wouldn't be able to stop herself from reaching for the gorgeous man beside her.

That morning's kiss played through her mind on repeat and Clarke was cursing herself for dwelling on it. It had been more than a peck, lasting for several moments, but he had never deepened the kiss. Clarke reminded herself that there was a reason for this, they weren't really together.

Bellamy dated flawless brunettes with legs that went for days, she didn't really have much to offer in that department. She chewed her bottom lip sadly and stared out the window just clinging to the hope that she could survive the coming week.

 _Listen to the wind blow_

 _Watch the sun rise_

 _Run in the shadows_

 _Damn your love_

 _Damn your lies_

Clarke felt the smile pull at her lips as the familiar cords filled the car she didn't even realize she was singing along until Bellamy reached over and nudged the volume up with a smile. At first she blushed and glanced down shyly until she heard Bellamy joining in and singing- loudly and off key -but singing none the less.

 _And if you don't love me now_

 _You will never love me again_

 _I can still hear you saying_

 _You would never break the chain_

The two of them yelled the lyrics as Bellamy cranked the volume even higher and laughed hysterically. All the awkwardness of their morning faded away as they let loose and sang along to a band they quickly realized they were both in love with.

By the time they finished the Rumours album Clarke was laughing so hard there were tears moving down her cheeks. Bellamy was a terrible singer but the way he let loose and danced in his seat made it worth the while, his eyes sparkled brightly and Clarke groaned internally at the realization that he could get more gorgeous.

"I've never met anyone who loved Fleetwood Mac as much as I do," Bellamy was practically glowing with excitement, Clarke had to admit it was infectious and soon enough she felt a grin split her own face.

"My favourite band!" She laughed with him and found herself unconsciously leaning into him as he turned the music down. "Finn always complained they were outdated, and Lexa wasn't into anything that wasn't indie. Hell, even Raven and Octavia glaze over when I try to get them into it!"

"You are surrounding yourself with the wrong people, Princess!" Bellamy laughed and placed his hand over her knee. "Don't worry, I'll fix that." He winked suggestively making Clarke blush a little.

"Where have you been all my life?" Clarke quirked an eyebrow sarcastically and Bellamy squeezed her knee with a chuckle.

"Waiting for the day you'd need a date to make your exes look bad."

"Hey!" Clarke yelled and lightly slapped his arm, he just smirked and laughed again.

"Just being honest, baby." Clarke flushed again at the change in nickname and kicked herself internally for her constant blushing around Bellamy.

"Whatever," she scoffed and stuck her tongue out at him, he quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Keep sticking that out at me and you might not like what happens." His voice had taken on a rumbling quality that made Clarke's insides clench. She stared at him, open mouthed, for a moment before he laughed and tucked a finger under her chin to close her jaw and gently run a thumb over her cheek. "Let's get you fed, I have a theory that they'll only be serving those stupid gourmet hors d'oeuvres that look like doll food tonight."

"Oh god, yes! I would kill for a burger right now!" Clarke moaned eagerly, Bellamy looked surprised for a moment before a grin broke out on his features.

"Clarke Griffin, you are a woman after my heart." With that Bellamy took the next turn off and pulled up to a small retro dinner. Clarke grinned as she stared at the brightly lit sign and glanced through the windows at the checkered floor and red vinyl booths, it looked like heaven.

"Bellamy…" she whispered softly.

"I know it's not fancy, but they serve good food." Bellamy gave a slightly shy smile as he waited for her reaction.

"I never got to go to places like this growing up, and once I started they were always my favourite. But no one ever wanted to take me to places like this, we always had to go somewhere fancy, somewhere 'little rich girl' approved…" Bellamy gave her a smile and swung himself out of the jeep before jogging to her door and popping it open.

"Well maybe it's time you spend some time with someone who didn't grow up rich. There's lots of things I can show you, Princess." Bellamy gently helped Clarke out of the vehicle and slipped an arm around her waist. "Just wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed or favourited or followed :) The support is awesome!**

 **Also, sadly I own nothing except my obsession with Bellarke... and the weird ideas in my head.**

 **Chapter Two**

Clarke sat in the red vinyl booth and waited for Bellamy to come back from the jukebox in the corner, when she had lit up at the sight of it Bellamy had insisted on changing the song for her. Her laughter increased when she noted that he'd put on Dreams by Fleetwood Mac, the song that she'd sang loudest in the car. He turned to grin at her over his shoulder and she dropped her gaze to the table shaking her head slightly.

 _Stop getting caught up…_ Clarke cursed herself in her head and tried to remember that this was just his way of avoiding a woman he had no interest in and that he had probably done it as a favour to his sister. Clarke bit her lip and tried to force down the wave of disappointment that rose with this realization.

"Excuse me, you ready to order?" Clarke's head snapped up and she met the gaze of a sweet looking waiter with big puppy dog eyes.

"Oops, sorry, I haven't even looked at the menu. Umm… what do you recommend?" She glanced awkwardly up at him and sheepishly opened her menu. A grin broke out over the waiter's face and he angled his body towards her and leaned down to flip through the menu.

"The grilled chicken sandwich is fantastic, got a big salad on the side and I might be able to sneak you extra croutons," he gave her a hopeful smile and Clarke instantly felt guilty as she fought the urge to tell him that she couldn't be bothered to eat a plate of salad when she knew she would be facing a week of socialite friendly food that catered to the needs of the diet obsessed women.

"Sorry, got caught up in the music. Ready for food, babe?" Bellamy slipped into the booth and grabbed her hands across the table. The waiter awkwardly shuffled away from Clarke as he caught sight of Bellamy.

"Sure, do you know what you want?" Clarke chewed on her lip nervously and tried to find a way to hint to the waiter that she wanted something a little more substantial that his chicken and salad suggestion.

"Do you trust me?" Bellamy gave her a hopeful smile that she was certain she could never say no to. Clarke nodded and watched Bellamy's eyes light up as he tightened his hold on her hands. "Great. We'll have two bacon cheeseburgers with fries, gravy on the side, and chocolate milk shakes." Bellamy directed his words politely to the waiter who nodded and scooped up their menus before walking away.

"Thanks, I didn't know how to tell him I couldn't bare the thought of a chicken sandwich with a salad." Clarke giggled and picked at her sleeve.

"I think he was more disappointed about you being taken than he was about you not getting the sandwich." Bellamy tunneled his hand through his curls with a cheeky grin. Clarke blushed instantly and stared down at her hands shaking her head nervously.

"As if, he was just being nice," she bit down on her bottom lip nervously and traced her fingers over the laminated table top.

"Clarke, do you not realize how gorgeous you are?" Bellamy laughed when her blush darkened and he propped his forearms on the table. "Seriously, guys practically drool all over you. I'm going to spend my week beating them off of you with a stick." Clarke snorted and laughed wildly, Bellamy joined in a moment later.

"You're so over dramatic!" Clarke pulled some hair over her shoulder and took in a deep breath as she slumped back in her seat. "But thank you." Bellamy gave her a warm smile that made her stomach flip and she was forced to drop her gaze to the table before she got lost in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm just honest, Princess." Clarke laughed it off and pushed some hair behind her ear. Before she was forced to find a new direction of conversation, to distract herself from how caught up she was in Bellamy Blake, the waiter arrived and dropped off their milkshakes promising to bring the food soon after. Clarke immediately pulled the straw between her lips and filled her cheeks embarrassingly full with the chocolatey goodness. She couldn't stop the moan that slipped out after she swallowed causing Bellamy to chuckle at her.

"This is the best milkshake I've ever tasted," Clarke groaned and took another mouthful. "I would seriously marry this milkshake and take it to bed." Bellamy laughed loudly and shook his head.

"It's the old fashioned kind, classic made, it's part of why this is one of my favourite places." Bellamy reached across the table and twined their fingers together. "As for the marriage part, tell it to get in line because I think fake boyfriend gets priority." Clarke's face went the colour of a tomato and she reflexively tightened her fingers around Bellamy's.

"I'll keep that in mind." She mumbled making Bellamy laugh again, Clarke decided she wanted to make him laugh more often, she liked the sound.

A moment later the waiter arrived to drop off their food and Clarke had to check and make sure she wasn't drooling at the sight of the big, greasy burger and mountain of homemade fries. The two of them got lost in their food for a while talking about their favourite meals and places to eat, Bellamy had a thing for small diners and restaurants with delicious food and a homey feel, Clarke smiled at the mental image of them sharing an oversized pizza at the little hole in the wall place he described and had to shake it out of her mind before she got too hopeful.

"And anyway, here I am trying to explain to this man that I can't marry his daughter because I have to go back to the US and do my job. I don't think I was his favourite travelling businessman after that." Clarke laughed so hard she snorted slightly as Bellamy shook his head in embarrassment.

"How on earth did you have him so convinced you wanted to marry her?"

"I was just polite! Holding doors and chairs out for her, I didn't know anything about their culture, it was my first big trip!" Clarke laughed harder and wiped tears from under her eyes.

"I can just picture a scrawny, awkward version of you blushing and stuttering your way through an explanation." Clarke giggled and dipped one of her last few fries into her dwindling supply of gravy.

"Hey! I'll have you know I was _not_ scrawny!" Bellamy protested, feigning an offended look.

"Sure you weren't, Mr. Hotshot," she gave a teasing wink and they shared another laugh as she dipped her fry. "But honestly, I love how exciting your job is, you get to go so many places and meet so many people. It's really amazing."

"It's alright, I mean I'm glad I'm going to be home more often now. As fun as travelling is, it can get lonely sometimes and I miss having home and people I love around me." Bellamy got a far away look in his eyes and before Clarke could stop herself she ran her fingers over the back of his hand.

"That's sweet, Bellamy," she gave a warm smile when he met her eyes. Clarke forced the mischievous grin off her face as she held his gaze and swiftly dipped one of her fries in his gravy. Bellamy's eyes widened and shock and he made a slight sound of protest.

"You thief!" He teased and blustered when she went to dip another, this time Bellamy caught her wrist as she tried to put the fry in her mouth and wrapped his lips around her fingers as he pulled the fry free. Clarke blushed at the intimacy of the action and he twisted his fingers through hers. "Revenge is sweet, Princess."

"How are you guys doing over here?" They both snapped their heads up at the sudden appearance of the waiter. Bellamy glanced down at his watch and met her eyes across the table.

"We should get going if we want to drop our stuff at the resort before the cocktail party." Clarke just nodded along as he turned to ask the waiter for their cheque, she made a subtle move to try and remove her hand from his before she got too caught up in the feeling but he held tight. Clarke chewed nervously on her lip as he turned back to her and grinned.

"Thanks for showing me this place, it's amazing." Clarke gave him a warm smile and played with his fingers nervously, "I'll have to come back some time."

"Just as long as you let me bring you," he gave a little wink and smirked. "Wouldn't want the waiter's getting any ideas about you." Clarke giggled nervously but nodded trying to ignore the longing feeling at the thought of coming back here with Bellamy to share more laughter and delicious food.

Fifteen minutes later they were back on the road, driving in comfortable silence as they enjoyed the lush green of the trees and the cobalt blue of the water in the distance. The beachside resort really was beautiful, even if it was overpriced.

The ride lasted another forty five minutes before they were nearing the large, chic building made of sparkling granite stones, massive ceilings, and large picturesque windows overlooking the ocean. The yard was perfectly manicured and the cobblestones rolled smoothly beneath their tires as Bellamy pulled into the driveway of the Arcadia Resort and Country Club.

"For such a snooty place, it sure is pretty." Clarke mumbled as she stared across the grounds. Bellamy hummed in response and placed a hand on her knee as he slowly steered up the driveway.

"It's not bad, someday I'm gonna show you this amazing little resort about an hour and a half up the beach. You get to rent a private little beach hut, it's like living in your own quiet paradise for a while. Not prestigious, but it has this amazing family feel." He squeezed her knee and tossed a grin in her direction. Clarke smiled excitedly at the thought of sharing a little hut on the beach with the gorgeous man next to her before she forced herself back to reality. Bellamy wasn't really talking about a future with her, he probably meant he would literally show her the location. That was the only thing that would really make sense.

Guys like Bellamy Blake did _not_ end up with girls like her.

Bellamy pulled into the circular drive in front of the main entrance and hopped out of the car. He pulled open the passenger door and pulled her into his arms as he set her on the ground with a grin and a quick kiss on her forehead before he let her go and moved around to the trunk. Clarke kicked herself for instantly missing the warmth of his arms.

"C'mon, Princess!" Bellamy called as he closed the trunk and grabbed their bags. "Let's get checked in and get to that cocktail party!" Clarke bit back a groan as she followed him into the lobby. They crossed to the front desk where the preppy receptionist gave them a tight lipped smile and asked if they wanted to book a room.

"We're actually with the Summer Solstice Festival, we should be pre booked." Clarke watched as the receptionist's eyes lit up and she typed faster, they always brightened when they realized that they were dealing with people with money.

"Of course, what was the name on the room?" She practically chirped as she pulled the registration up on the screen.

"Griffin," she answered reflexively.

"Abigail?" She smiled hopefully, before Clarke could shake her head she felt Bellamy slip his arm around her waist.

"It's under my name, Sweetie," he kissed her temple before turning to the woman behind the counter. "Blake, should be a suite."

"Of course, Bellamy I'm assuming?" Bellamy nodded and she typed for a moment before retrieving their keys and sliding them across the counter. "We'll have your bags brought up right away, and all guests of the Festival receive our five star, continental breakfast free of charge. Here is your itinerary for the week, if there are any questions please don't hesitate to call our concierge who is specially assigned to Festival guests for the duration of the event. The number will be in your room."

"Thank you, have a great day." Bellamy pulled Clarke away from the counter and into the elevator with a sigh. "God people are annoying when they hear you have money." Bellamy groaned and Clarke nodded eagerly in response.

"I know, it gives me a migraine." She pouted and Bellamy reached over to smooth his fingers through her hair as though it might ease her pain. For a moment they could only stare at each other and Clarke was sure she was going to drown in his liquid chocolate eyes.

They both jumped, startled when the elevator dinged announcing their arrival to their floor. Clarke shook the fog out of her mind as they headed to the large, glossy wood door of their suite and Bellamy slid his key into the lock which clicked as they pushed the door open.

"Your palace, my Princess." Clarke laughed as she stepped into the amazing room decorated in an assortment of navy, ice blue, slate grey, and charcoal. There was a large window with an ocean view, smooth dark wood floors with thick rugs, a large closet and what appeared to be a spa like bathroom. Clarke's eyes locked on the massive bed which was piled in pillows and looked like heaven. She had figured they would have to share a bed but her nerves skyrocketed as she stared at it now. "That looks amazing," Bellamy groaned, "I wish we had time for a nap."

"Yeah, really." Clarke mumbled as she slipped off her shoes and fell back onto the bed. She sighed as she sunk into the cloud-like mattress. "This is amazing!" The bed sunk as Bellamy fell down beside her and moaned in a way that made Clarke blush all over again.

"I'm gonna sleep like a baby tonight, I wish I had a bed like this at home." Clarke closed her eyes and nodded as she enjoyed the feeling of the deep, soft bed.

She was certain she had just closed her eyes for a minute when she was gently jostled and felt warm breath on her face accompanied by a deep chuckle.

"Wake up, Princess. We gotta get going or we'll be late." Clarke groaned at Bellamy's comforting voice and wrapped her arms around his neck to try to pull him down to her. In her half asleep state she didn't even think before she angled her lips to his softly and tightened her hold on him.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled sleepily. Bellamy laughed again and returned her kiss for only a second before pulling up away from her.

"As much as I'd love to lay in bed with you all evening, we really have to go, we'll already have to deal with being fashionably late." Clarke slowly realized what Bellamy was saying and jolted upwards, looking around wildly. Outside the window the sun was setting and Bellamy smelled like fresh cologne, he looked as though he had tried to tame his inky black curls but Clarke's hands had once again made a mess of them.

"I'm sorry," she blushed and sheepishly removed her fingers from his hair.

"It's okay, they were bound to get messed up again anyway, I kinda like being able to blame you." He winked and Clarke playfully smacked his chest, he laughed and rubbed his hands up and down her arms lightly.

"How long was I asleep?"

"It was only about twenty minutes are so, you must have been tired because one moment I was talking to you and the next you were asleep on my shoulder." Bellamy twined their fingers and pulled her gently to her feet. Clarke yawned and stretched her body out before giving a nervous grin.

"Thanks for letting me sleep a bit." She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek and scurried to the bathroom with her makeup bag all the while telling herself that the peck had meant nothing.

Clarke and Bellamy took a cab to the cocktail party after she had freshened her makeup and smoothed any creases out of her clothes. Now they slowly made their way into the swanky bar filled with the social elite who chatted about summer homes and VIP events. Clarke tightened her grip on Bellamy's hand nervously and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, Princess. We'll make our rounds, say hello, and get back to bed asap." Clarke nodded hopefully and snuggled into his side as the moved towards a waiter and grabbed two glasses of champagne.

"Well, well, well, aren't you a gorgeous couple!" They turned to find Mr and Mrs. Collins grinning at them. Clarke felt her stomach clench at the sight of her ex boyfriend's parents who were both smiling ear to ear.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs. Collins, how are you doing?" Clarke gave a stiff, polite smile and tightened her arm around Bellamy's waist and felt him soothingly rub her back.

"Oh please, it's Sherry and Mark, you know that." Mr. Collins teased, Mrs. Collins gave a tight smile, no surprise considering she believed her son could do no wrong and was still mad about Clarke leaving him.

"Of course, how have you been?" She asked again in a desperate attempt to move swiftly through the conversation.

"Fabulous, as always, although it'd been an awful long time since you check in." Sherry Collins gave a bitter look in Clarke's direction making her divert her eyes.

"That's probably my fault, she's spent most of the past year dealing with our different time zones, trying to find time to talk." Bellamy gave his most charming smile and they seemed to really notice him for the first time. "I'm Bellamy Blake, I work for Walden International Bank. I'm also Clarke's boyfriend." He smoothly extended his hand and Clarke had to bite her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle her laughter at the look on their faces. They were clearly amazed by the charm and success of the man with her, but they were always under the hopes that Clarke would come back to Finn so they definitely weren't happy to meet her 'boyfriend'.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had a new boyfriend, Clarke…" Mark gave a confused look and she smiled softly.

"He's not exactly new, we've been together for a year now." She tipped her champagne glass to her lips and hoped they didn't quiver as she tried to remain nonchalant.

"A whole year? And your mother never mentioned it?" Sherry raised an eyebrow at Clarke with a small smirk as she clearly thought she had found the flaw in Clarke's story.

"Well, we were long distance, it was easier to keep things to ourselves while we figured it out. I've moved back now and we're taking the next step, it's nice to be out in the open though, I like people knowing this amazing woman is mine." Bellamy turned and gave Clarke his most dazzling grin. She blushed and tried to remember they were just acting, playing it up for her ex's parents. She couldn't find the right words to respond so instead she just leaned up and pressed her lips to his lightly.

"Right, well, isn't that nice." Mrs. Collins gritted. Clarke and Bellamy pulled apart and smiled softly. Bellamy turned his head and grinned before gazing back down at her.

"You know I think I see my sister over there, let's go say hello. It was lovely meeting you." He shook hands with Mark and smiled at Sherry lightly squeezing Clarke's hip as he did so.

"It was nice to see you both again. Have a great evening."

When the finally parted from Finn's parents Clarke gave a slight groan. and let her head fall against Bellamy's shoulder. "That was horrible."

"I know, but we gotta get to your mother before they do, so let's hurry." Clarke groaned again but tightened her hold on Bellamy as they slipped through the crowd in search of Abigail Griffin and her date, a politician named Marcus Kane.

When Abby spotted Clarke across the room she threw open her arms and smiled in delight. "Darling! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere, there are people I want you to meet!"

Clarke reached back and tangled her fingers with Bellamy who squeezed her hand reassuringly as she pulled him through the crowd. Abby froze when she saw Clarke pulling the tall, gorgeous man behind her. Her eyes moved between her daughter and the stranger before lingering on their clasped hands and she quirked an eyebrow.

"Clarke, who's this?" Abby smiled tightly at her daughter although she could see the questions burning in her eyes.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Bellamy Blake." Clarke beamed at her mother and turned to her handsome date. "Bell, this is my mother, Abigail Griffin."

"It's amazing to meet you, I've heard so much." Bellamy dropped his million dollar smile and extended his hand, even Abby Griffin couldn't resist that and she cracked a small smile as he respectfully shook her hand.

"I wish I could say the same thing," Abby side eyed her daughter before turning back to Bellamy.

"I can explain that, you see I met Clarke when I was in town to visit my sister,"

"You're Octavia's brother?" Abby's eyes flickered with recognition and excitement, even she had heard the stories about the boy who had made everything out of nothing for him and his sister.

"Yes, anyway I still had to continue working all over for a while so Clarke and I were keeping things private while we did the long distance thing. Now that I'm back for good we decided to be public with our relationship. I wish we'd had the chance to tell you sooner but we've been really busy while I've been settling back in." Bellamy tucked Clarke back into his side and smiled widely at Abby.

"Of course, although I wish my daughter had said something, it does explain your total aversion to even try dating someone I suggested." Clarke nodded and bit her tongue to stop herself from telling her mother that it was mostly because she had bad taste in dates that she didn't take her advice.

"Well, now you can finally meet him." Clarke smiled and pecked his cheek sweetly as her mother began firing off more questions than Bellamy could possibly answer at that speed.

Marcus made his way over and chatted casually with them after a few minutes, he and Bellamy seemed to click instantly and it made Clarke smile. She had always liked Marcus, he had become a father figure in her life without ever trying to replace her real dad. It made her happy that both Marcus and Abby liked Bellamy and for a moment she couldn't help herself from wrapping her arms around him and snuggling against him. Bellamy smiled and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist seeming to enjoy her intimate gesture.

Clarke was blissful for a moment before she remembered that after this week she would have to come up with a story about why Bellamy had left her. Her chest ached at the thought of telling everyone and for a moment she thought it might be easier if none of them liked him. Of course, that hadn't been part of the plan.

They talked to Abby and Marcus for the better part of an hour before branching off, Clarke was sleepy and her feet ached, and truthfully her mood had dropped after her earlier thoughts though she fought to keep her game face on.

After branching off from her parents they bumped into Atom and Murphy, a couple of guys Bellamy worked with, who teased him for getting tied down and he teased that they were just jealous. Clarke had genuinely laughed as she watched the men interact and goof off together, she liked this lighter side of him.

It was almost a half hour later when they finally spotted Octavia winding her way through the crowd, looking amazing in her scarlet red dress and dragging a tired looking Lincoln behind her.

"There you guys are! We've been looking for you everywhere, you look amazing together. I knew I was right." Octavia grinned as she gazed at their clasped hands.

"Thanks, O." Bellamy chuckled and squeezed Clarke's hand softly. Octavia laughed and leaned back against Lincoln's chest with a grin.

"How did Abby take it?" She asked eagerly, Clarke shook her head at her goofy friend and smiled back.

"She totally loves him, Marcus too, you were right."

"I was even invited to the BBQ cookout at Kane's place next week. Apparently we're bringing potato salad." Bellamy and Lincoln shared a laugh and Clarke bit her lip.

"Clarke Griffin. Is that a date you have with you?" Raven Reyes pushed her way through the crowd and placed her hands on her hips as she stared at Clarke. Wick stepped up behind her and grinned awkwardly with a shrug of his shoulders as he watched his girlfriend glare at them.

"Umm… Yes?" Clarke squeaked. Raven stared at Clarke for another awkward moment before turning to examine Bellamy before her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Holy shit! Bellamy Blake? No fucking way!" Clarke blushed and hid her face in her hands but Bellamy just pulled her into his chest and smoothly introduced himself to Raven and Wick before telling their story for what felt like the thousandth time that night.

"And you knew about this?" Clarke peaked her face out of Bellamy's chest to see Raven pointing at Octavia as though she would be the final confirming factor.

"Yeah, they were really serious about keeping things on the downlow until Bellamy came back. I thought it was a better idea anyway. Sorry, but now we get to tease them together!" Octavia beamed at Raven who remained stoic for a moment before turning back to Clarke.

"I'm still a little hurt that you didn't tell me… But I'm happy for you anyway. Just prepare for relentless torture. I got to make up for lost time." There was a pause before everyone started laughing and Clarke shifted to lean her back against Bellamy's chest as everyone took the time to get to know him.

Another hour later and Clarke was absolutely exhausted. She could barely keep her eyes open as she listened to Bellamy and Wick goofing off. The six of them were leaned against a small cocktail table they had claimed in the corner and Clarke could feel herself fading in and out sleepily.

A warm pair of arms wound themselves around her waist and she felt lips brush against her ear as a familiar voice murmured to her. "You look tired, Princess. Why don't we get you to bed?" She only hummed in response and he chuckled placing a light kiss against her neck.

"You two disgust me, I can understand why you kept things private." Raven giggled. She was getting a little tipsy and relying on Wick to hold her upright but she was smiling at them none the less.

"I know, they're like some weird ass fairytale!" Octavia snorted and snuggled up to Lincoln.

 _Yeah,_ Clarke thought, _the one where Prince Charming pretends to like the Princess so she can survive the ball…_ She said nothing though as Bellamy laughed and shook his head at their antics.

"Alright you two, I'm gonna take my girl back to the hotel so she can get some sleep. We'll see you all tomorrow." They waved drunken goodbye's as Bellamy guided Clarke out of the bar and into a cab where he snuggled her up to him for the ride back to the hotel.

Clarke poked her head out the bathroom door and stared across the room at her suitcase. Somehow in her half asleep state she had managed to forget her pajama shirt before her shower. Now she stood topless, in just her sleep shorts, trying to figure out how to get to her clothes without being seen. Bellamy was stretched out on the bed watching tv with his shirt unbuttoned, he had offered her the first shower and had been waiting for her to come out. She chewed her bottom lip and wondered if she would combust on the spot if she asked him to close his eyes while she ran across the room….

"Clarke?" She snapped her head up to see Bellamy giving her a curious look. "What are you doing?" Mortified, she gazed down at her bare breasts hidden behind the door.

"I, uh, forgot my shirt… so umm…"

"You're naked back there?" Bellamy teased, Clarke felt heat rush to her cheeks and shook her head wildly.

"I have shorts on!" She growled as Bellamy laughed and stood from the bed. Walking over to his suitcase and carried over what appeared to be a large, grey sweater.

"Here, wear this and get your butt into bed." He smiled and passed the sweater through the door. It was an oversized, crewneck, university sweater that she pulled on over her head. She pulled the sleeves down over her hands and noticed she was surrounded with Bellamy's warm, musky scent.

Clarke stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at Bellamy as he grinned and placed his hands on her hips. She craned her neck to look up at him and he leaned down to lightly kiss her lips, it was a soft and innocent kiss that left a warmth in her belly and made her smile.

"Thank you for tonight, you were amazing." He smiled sweetly down at her and stroked the bare skin of her thighs.

"You did all the work…" Clarke whispered.

"But I had the most beautiful girl in the room." He smiled and pushed her lightly towards the bed before grabbing his sleep clothes off the end and headed for the shower. "Goodnight, Princess."

"Goodnight, Bellamy." Clarke smiled and slipped under the covers of the amazing bed. She let the events of the night run through her head and she thought of how amazing Bellamy was and how easily everyone seemed to get along with him. He made her stomach flip and despite how hard she was fighting, Clarke was really afraid she would fall for him before the week was over…

That night she fell asleep long before Bellamy came out of the shower, but she did awaken just slightly to the feeling of the bed dipping and someone wrapping their arms around her before she fell back into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another one.**

 **I still own nothing...**

 **Reviews are love :)**

 **Chapter Three**

Clarke was warmer than normal when she finally woke up in the morning. Her body was a perfect, toasty temperature and she was far more comfortable than she was used too. The amazing resort bed followed the form of her body and cradled her perfectly but there was something else… something like a pair of muscular, banded arms circling her waist and holding her tightly against a firm, bare chest. Her legs were tangled in a pair of long, lean legs and soft breath puffed against her cheek in a steady pattern.

She was tangled up in bed with Bellamy Blake… and he had a not-so-little friend pressing against her hip.

Clarke flushed and tried to think of a way to squirm out of his arms, she shifted slightly backwards and made a move to pull her leg free but even the slightest movement changed the dip of the bed and Bellamy's arms tightened crushing her against his chest with a sleepy yawn.

Clarke swallowed heavily as his hardness pressed more firmly against her, she fought the urge to wrap her legs around his hips and grind against it… she figured assaulting her fake boyfriend in his sleep was not the best way to kick off their week.

She tried to squirm away again and managed to free her arm, she was hoping she could coax his arms into releasing her when he suddenly groaned and rolled them over so he was on his back with her halfway on top of him. She gasped when he held her tight and allowed his thigh to settle between hers.

"Why are you trying to get up so early? We have the morning free." Bellamy groaned and slipped his hands under the sweater to rub her bare back slowly. Clarke remained rigid despite the fact that he had found a weakness of hers, she had always loved having her back rubbed .

"Because I was pressed up against you? And I didn't want to bother you?" It sounded stupid even to her own ears, Bellamy quirked an eyebrow and shook his head sleepily.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I didn't mind." His voice had that sexy rumbling quality that lit a fire in Clarke and filled her with indecent thoughts.

"I umm… I hadn't noticed?" Bellamy laughed sleepily and guided Clarke to relax on his chest again. He wrapped both arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Just go back to sleep for a while, we both need it." Clarke wanted to protest that she had things to do, that she needed another shower, or that she wasn't tired. Anything to get her out of bed with Bellamy but her eyelids were drooping again and he was rubbing her back. Clarke was asleep again in minutes.

This time when Clarke woke up again she wasn't surprised by Bellamy's gentle embrace. Her head still rested on his chest and his fingers were lightly caressing her her back and arm as she came to. She yawned and stretched against his side feeling him chuckle and wrap his arm tighter around her.

"Good morning, Princess." He said softly and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"Mhm, morning," she mumbled sleepily and nuzzled into Bellamy's chest. He groaned and squirmed slightly under her, Clarke blushed feeling embarrassed about his obvious discomfort and moved to slip out of the bed.

"Where you going?" Bellamy brushed his hand down her back and pouted as she swung her legs over the edge.

"I wanna brush my teeth, besides we should probably think about breakfast." Clarke tried to keep her disappointment out of her voice as she headed into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. After scrubbing her teeth she stared at the door dreading the idea of heading back out there.

She had assumed he wouldn't mind the cuddling… especially when she had felt his hardness against her the first time she had woken up. She reminded herself that most guys couldn't control the fact that they got morning hardons, it wasn't about her at all. In the end it made sense he had pulled away, she probably should have expected it, after all she was only his fake date for the week. Clarke decided she needed to do better at keeping things platonic and putting some distance between them.

When she slipped back into the suite she headed for her suitcase and dug through in search of some resort appropriate clothing. She was aware of Bellamy, stretched out shirtless in the bed behind her, and she could feel his eyes searching her body.

"You know, we could lay down and get room service instead of facing the world out there." He suggested huskily, she glanced over her shoulder to see him smirking and patting the open spot in the bed.

"I don't know, maybe we should look for Octavia…" Clarke suggested weakly, she watched Bellamy raise an eyebrow at her and laugh lightly.

"You think my sister and Lincoln are going to come out of their room on their morning off?" Bellamy laughed and Clarke shrugged awkwardly. "Besides, if we wanna be convincing," Bellamy stood from the bed and stepped towards her. "We should really stay in bed all day too," he closed the distance between them and gripped her hips, pulling her into the hard line of his body. Clarke's breathing intensified as she stared up at the gorgeous man above her and chewed on her lower lip.

"You… want to stay in bed?" Clarke whispered nervously, Bellamy grinned and dragged her back towards the bed and tossed her down lightly. Clarke giggled wildly and squealed when Bellamy dropped on top of her and held the majority of his weight with his arms. She couldn't hold herself back from sifting her fingers through his curls making him hum softly.

"Every. Damn. Day." Bellamy buried his face in her neck and kissed the skin there slowly, Clarke tilted her head back with a sigh and pulled lightly at his hair as his lips locked on her jaw. He moved his mouth over every inch of her neck, leaving no spot unkissed. She moaned and wrapped her thighs tighter around his hips, she felt like someone had lit an inferno in her core and she yanked his hair to pull his mouth to hers. Bellamy complied and pushed his mouth hard against hers, their lips moved fast and messy and in no time at all his tongue was teasing her lips open to coax her tongue with his.

Bellamy's hands closed over her hips and pulled her on top of him with a grunt, their hips ground together as their tongues battled for dominance and Bellamy sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. Clarke moaned and ran her fingernails down his bare chest, Bellamy lifted his hips into her pelvis and growled low in his throat. His hands had finally pushed their way under her sweater and slowly slid up towards her breasts and Clarke whimpered with excitement as his mouth latched onto her neck and bit the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

Clarke was ready to rip both of their clothes off and beg for more when the shrill ringing of the hotel room sliced through the moment. She felt as though someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on them when she jerked upright and glanced at the bedside table. Bellamy sighed in frustration and sat up, he looped an arm around her to keep her straddling his lap as he reached for the phone.

"Yes?" He huffed, there was a pause and Bellamy let his head fall forward to rest on her collar. "Yeah alright, we'll be right down." He hung the phone up with a heavy click and lifted his head, framing her face with his hands he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, and Wick have booked us a table downstairs for lunch. We have to go meet them." Clarke nodded, not trusting her voice to conceal her frustration and slowly climbed off his lap.

They both hissed at the loss of content and Clarke squeezed her thighs together when she noticed how embarrassingly wet she was. Bellamy smiled and told her she could use the bathroom first, she was relieved as she slipped inside and pulled off his sweater and her sleep shorts along with her soaked panties.

As she caught sight of herself in the mirror she was shocked to see the mess his hands had made of her hair and as she pulled on her jeans, teal cami, and white cardigan she noticed how swollen her lips were… but the real kicker was the big red mark Bellamy had left on her collar bone. She growled as she pulled her sweater to cover it before stomping out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to kick your ass, Blake." She crossed her arms and glared at him as he gave her a puzzled look and pulled his long sleeved, grey, henley shirt over his head.

"It's not my fault we didn't get to finish, Princess. Trust me, I'm disappointed too." He smirked and reached for her when she slapped his hand away.

"I'm not talking about that, I was referring to _this_ ," she pulled her cardigan open, exposing the red mark he left and narrowed her eyes when he smirked.

"Not bad, considering I didn't spend a lot of time on it." Bellamy grabbed her rib cage and pulled her in with a smile. She smacked his chest and glared harder when he laughed before placing a light kiss on the mark.

"Seriously? This isn't funny, my dress for tonight is never going to cover that."

"Why would you want to cover it? It tells everyone you're mine, I like it." Clarke snorted in response and pushed her fingers into his dark locks, tugging slightly to get his attention.

"We have to converse with my mother and your sister tonight, do you want to explain that to them?" She quirked an eyebrow and watched as Bellamy appeared deep in thought.

"You can wear your hair down, no one will see it then. And besides, we're adults, they probably assume we've had sex all over this place already. I'm just keeping up the image." Bellamy's voice took on a teasing note with his last words and lightly kissed Clarke's lips again before playfully tapping her butt and heading into the bathroom.

Clarke and Bellamy made their way into the cute, bistro style restaurant off the lobby of the resort. He subconsciously tangled their fingers together as they made their way over to the table where their friends sat.

"There you guys are! What took so long?" Octavia squealed and pushed up from her chair to hug her brother and Clarke before they could sit down.

"That part should be obvious, they were making good use of the amazing beds in this place." Raven's voice was teasing but the look she and Wick shared told a very different story.

"Gross! That's my brother!" Octavia whined, Lincoln chuckled and rubbed her back as she pouted at Raven.

"Yeah, and our best friend who was in desperate need of a fantastic screw." Raven turned to appraise them. "By the looks of it she finally got one." Clarke's face burned, she pressed her hands over her cheeks to try and conceal it but everyone around the table laughed and Bellamy slid his arm along the back of her chair and lightly brushed his fingers over her shoulder.

"Can we talk about something different?" Clarke grumbled, more laughter ensued and Bellamy lightly kissed her temple.

"You having a sex life _is_ something different!" Octavia snorted and Lincoln claimed her hand with his.

"Be nice, Baby."

"Nice? We have a year of teasing to make up for since these two decided to keep secrets!" Raven scoffed and grinned at Wick when he lightly squeezed her knee.

"Ugh, I need better friends." Clarke groaned and buried her face in Bellamy's neck, he slipped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You'll be okay, Princess," he chuckled lightly.

"Besides, we're irreplaceable!" Octavia giggled and smiled brighter at her friends who shook their heads but didn't disagree with her statement.

They finished lunch with a surplus of teasing directed at Clarke and Bellamy. Clarke was certain her face would be stuck in a lobster state, particularly when Wick wolf whistled as they headed back to the elevators to get ready for the evening. She was internally cursing Bellamy for his regular complexion and easy going grin, she was immensely jealous of his calm demeanor.

"Why aren't you blushing at all? Your sister made reference to your dick at lunch?" Clarke demanded when they reached their room.

"That part was a little disturbing I admit… but they just do it because they're happy for you, Princess. As goofy as they may be, they do love you." He smiled across the room at her while she shifted around in search of her dress.

"Yeah… I guess you're right…" She mumbled as she pulled the dress free and shuffled towards the bathroom. "Is it okay if I go first?" Bellamy nodded as he stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes.

Clarke changed quickly into her navy and white striped, strapless dress. Bellamy's mark still stood proudly on her collarbone and she rolled her eyes as she touched up her curls and pinned them over one shoulder to cover the evidence of their morning. A quick layer of makeup later and Clarke was exiting the bathroom to search for her shoes.

"Bathroom's all yours, Blake," she teased as she dug through her suitcase he laughed lightly and she could hear him shuffling around to grab his belongings before closing the door with a light click.

She turned her attention to the bed, which had been made while they were gone but was now rumpled from Bellamy's body, and her eyes locked on their bed clothes. Clarke picked up the sweater she had worn the night before and wondered if she should give it back to him or maybe find a way to wash it first? Despite having only worn it once she was already attached to it, it was warm and smelled amazing and a small part of her never wanted to return it to Bellamy.

She was caught up in her thoughts and jolted when the bathroom door opened and Bellamy stepped out dressed in a white button down and navy pants. He glanced at her and raised a confused eyebrow, it took her a moment to realize she was still holding his sweater in her hands. She blushed and jumped to the only solution she could think of.

"Did you want this back?" There was an awkward pause before she thrust the sweater at him and bit her lip.

"I thought it looked better on you actually, why don't you keep it for a while?" Bellamy grinned and gently pushed the sweater back to her chest where she couldn't stop herself from hugging it to her.

"Thank you," she whispered lamely. Bellamy just smiled and kissed her forehead running his hands up and down her arms.

"Trust me, it's as much for me as it is for you." He pulled back and winked, Clarke stared up in shock as he laughed and grabbed his dress shoes from the floor beside the bed. "Hurry up, Princess. We don't wanna be late and give our friends even more ammunition!"

Fifteen minutes later Clarke had stuffed her feet into her sweet red heels and was heading out of the lobby and down the back path to the pier. Her hand was clasped with Bellamy's and she was grinning like an idiot as they headed towards the massive boat floating in the sapphire waters.

The boat cruise was always her favourite part of the festival, she could enjoy the ocean spray and stare out at the horizon and then eat dinner by the large windows of the cruiseship as the sunset painted the sky behind them. She hummed contentedly as they joined the crowd waiting to board the ship, she rested her head on Bellamy's shoulder and sighed, this was something she was afraid she could get used to.

"I'm excited to have some alone time with you," Bellamy mumbled the words into her hair and she laughed as she stared up at him.

"We're in a crowd of people? How is that alone time?"

"I meant dinner, and the fact that I fully intend to steal you for a titanic moment at the helm of that thing." He jerked his head in the direction of the massive boat.

"You mean you're going to sink into frozen water leaving me alone on a door that _clearly_ has room for two after promising to never let go?" She grinned playfully and traced her fingers over his jaw lightly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of finding a fancy old car and making good use of the backseat… but I'm so glad you acknowledged that door issue. It's been driving me nuts!" He looked so serious that Clarke couldn't help but laugh again and lean in for a kiss. Just before their mouths met a familiar voice called out Clarke's name.

"If it isn't my long lost best friend!" Wells Jaha fought his way through the crowd with the same bold grin he always wore.

"No way! I thought you weren't coming this year?" She squealed and threw her arms around the boy who had been her only true friend growing up. Wells laughed and squeezed her tight before setting her down.

"Last minute change of plans, I thought I'd surprise you!" He reached behind him and pulled a gorgeous girl with ebony hair and emerald eyes into his arms. "You remember my girlfriend Sasha, right?" Clarke nodded and greeted the girl who smiled brightly back.

"How've you been?" Wells and Sasha shared an excited look before Sashe thrust her left hand out to show off a glimmering diamond ring.

"We got engaged!" They cheered excitedly and Clarke was overwhelmingly happy for her friend. He deserved this and Sasha was an amazing woman, perfect for him in every way. The thought of a perfect match brought a certain person to mind and Clarke spun quickly around to grab Bellamy and pull him to her.

"Oh god, I'm so rude. Bellamy, this is my oldest friend Wells. He's Thelonious Jaha's son. Wells, this is my boyfriend Bellamy Blake, Octavia's older brother." Bellamy and Wells shook hands and greeted each other before Bellamy said hello to Sasha and congratulated them on the engagement.

"You're one lucky man, Blake. You've got a hell of a woman there." Wells was smiling but it was impossible to miss the faint warning in his tone, after Finn he was particularly protective over Clarke.

"I know, trust me." Bellamy pulled Clarke back into his arms and she was hit with a pang of wishing it was real, wishing that he really felt the way he pretended to.

They chatted for several more minutes before making their way onto the deck. Bellamy held Clarke tight as though he was afraid someone would knock her over and she giggled as she explained that she had been on boats like this in heels more times than she could count.

"Yeah well, I don't want my girl breaking her ankle. Not that carrying you around wouldn't be fun but I'm pretty sure you'd miss walking." Clarke snorted out a laugh and kissed his cheek swiftly as her mother pushed her way over to them, dragging poor Marcus behind her.

"Sweetheart! You look lovely, I really like that dress." Clarke smiled and thanked her mother who beamed for a second before a frown fell into place. "Why don't you push your hair out of your face, let people see your eyes." Clarke sighed, that was the way of Abby Griffin, her compliments were often followed by critiques. She almost didn't flinch as her mother reached out to push back the hair Clarke had carefully pinned over one shoulder when she remembered why she had taken the time to style it.

"Wait!" Clarke slapped her hand down against her hair protectively and leaned back, Abby gave her a strange look and opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by Bellamy.

"I love her hair like this, I asked her if she would wear it this way tonight." He pressed a light kiss to her exposed shoulder and hugged her tighter. Abby's eyes softened and her smile brightened as she gripped Marcus's arm.

"That's very sweet, what a great couple you are!" She cooed, Marcus laughed and asked if they had enjoyed their free morning. Before Clarke could blush too intensely Bellamy informed them that they had slept well and had a quiet lunch with their friends all the while gently stroking Clarke's side as he breezed over the part where they had gone at it like wild teenagers shortly after waking up.

As Marcus and Abby chatted idly about the upcoming events of the week with Mr. and Mrs. Green , Clarke's friend Monty's parents, she rose on her toes to reach his ear.

"Thank you, you really are my hero," Bellamy chuckled and turned his head to brush his lips against her ear and whisper back.

"As long as I get to kiss the Princess, I'm a happy man." Clarke giggled and lightly kissed his cheek as they made their way into the main cabin of the cruiseship to grab a drink before dinner.

"Bellamy! Clarke?! No way!" Jasper Jordan pushed his way through the crowd and tossed his arms around them in greeting. Clarke had met Jasper a few months after meeting Octavia and learned that they had been friends their whole lives so it was no big surprise when he knew Bellamy as well.

"Hey man, how are ya?" Bellamy smiled and clapped Jasper on the back in a way that made Clarke roll her eyes and mutter about silly boys under her breath.

"I'm great, a little confused though, what are you two doing together?" He flicked his finger back and forth between the two of them and furrowed his eyebrows. Since Bellamy had saved her ass the last couple of times, Clarke decided to explain this one. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tight as she smiled at Jasper.

"Octavia accidentally set us up about a year ago when he stopped home for a visit. One non date and suddenly I couldn't get rid of him," she smirked at Bellamy and teasingly tugged on his collar. "We decided to give long distance a go and keep things quiet until we figured us out, and now that he's moved back we're looking for a place together. Sorry we never mentioned it, we just wanted to figure out where we were going first." Bellamy squeezed Clarke closer and they both waited for Jasper to react.

"That's amazing! I _always_ said you two would be perfect! Thank god it finally happened!" The both laughed at his excited outburst and Clarke laid her head gently against Bellamy's chest, the giddy moment, however, was ruined by an angry voice behind them.

"You have a girlfriend?" Clarke and Bellamy slowly turned to see a tall woman in a blue dress glaring at them. She had light brown curls and wide brown eyes, she might have been quite pretty if it weren't for the frown.

"Gina, it's nice to see you." Bellamy was stiff and crushed Clarke closer, she gently rubbed his back to soothe him and gave a kind smile to the woman she was assuming she was here to protect him from.

"Hi, I'm Clarke, and you are?" She let the question hang in the air for a minute as Bellamy composed himself.

"Princess, this is Gina. She's a lawyer for Walden, we were on the same travelling team. Gina, this is my girlfriend Clarke." She had noticed the way Gina flinched at Clarke's nickname falling from his lips but she extended her hand anyway. After a brief, and awkward, handshake Gina straightened her shoulders and smirked at Clarke.

"So, what do you do for a living? Something in the service industry I presume?" Clarke bristled at the underhanded insult but before she could speak Bellamy cut in.

"Actually, Clarke is the head nurse in pediatrics at Ark General Hospital." He smiled at her with so much pride that for a moment she thought it might be real. She slowly leaned in to brush her lips against his neck and ghosted her fingers over his chest. Gina visibly deflated before attempting another strike.

"Well I know how busy you are with work and trying to spend time with your sister, how does she handle sharing you? And besides, isn't it hard to find time?" She quirked a challenging eyebrow and Clarke traced her fingers over Bellamy's abdomen.

"Octavia is the whole reason we're together, so I don't think she minds sharing." Clarke glanced up at Bellamy and slowly but her lower lip, he swallowed hard at the sultry look in her eyes and Gina cleared her throat uncomfortably. Clarke couldn't stop her smirk.

"Besides that, we share friends so it's easy to spread time around. And now that I'm done with all the traveling, I have plenty of time for my girl." Bellamy dropped his head down to place a kiss on Clarke's lips, one that lingered a second longer than necessary, before turning back to Gina. "Anyway, we're both starving so we're going to go and be seated for supper. Have a lovely evening."

Bellamy all but dragged Clarke into the dining hall and they were both still laughing as they took their seats. "That was hilarious, did you see her face?" Clarke giggled out as Bellamy grabbed her hands in his.

"Jesus, Clarke, she didn't know what hit her when you pulled out that sexy, bitch face. I wasn't sure if you were planning on punching her or jumping me." Clarke laughed louder and squeezed his fingers.

"Neither did I, I just wanted to get the point across loud and clear." As they finally calmed down Clarke wiped at her cheeks and met his shining brown eyes.

"That was fun," he whispered as he ran his thumbs across her hands and smiled.

"Yeah, it was. Hanging out with you is fun." Clarke hesitated before her next words. "I kind of… don't want to stop…" There was a quiet pause and Clarke chewed on her bottom lip as she waited for his reply.

"Who says we will? I'm not going anywhere, Clarke." His smile was warm and soft, his words heavy with meaning. Clarke returned the smile and shifted their hands to twine their fingers again.

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here she is folks.**

 **Reviews make me a happy camper, so leave one! :)**

 **I still don't own anything, but I pay for a Netflix account that will have the new episode of the 100 on it later today. So I'm happy.**

 **Chapter Four**

Clarke awoke tangled up in Bellamy for the second morning in a row, this time though she grabbed his hands and pulled his arms tighter around her as she settled her back against his chest. The previous night after dinner Bellamy and Clarke had spent more time getting to know each other, as promised he had dragged her out to the railing of the ship and cuddled up behind her for his 'titanic moment'.

"Good morning, Princess." Bellamy murmured into her neck placing a sleepy kiss there. Clarke grumbled and buried her face in the pillow leaving her neck exposed to his mouth.

"Five more minutes," she hummed and snuggled further into the bed. Bellamy laughed and placed a couple more kisses on her throat.

"You gotta get up, we have to be at the spa in an hour."

"I thought spa days were supposed to be relaxing, what's relaxing about getting up at eight in the morning on vacation?" Clarke rolled over and nuzzled her face into Bellamy's chest, he just laughed and hugged her tight.

"C'mon, we gotta get up." Bellamy laughed and pulled Clarke from the bed and towards the bathroom. "I promise I will lay between you and everyone else so you can nap on the massage table."

"Fine, but you are going to have to earn back your boyfriend of the year status." Clarke pulled the bathroom door shut behind her.

"We both know I will!" He yelled as she turned on the shower with a grin.

"I'm so excited for relaxing! We should really get pampered more often!" Octavia looped her arm through Clarke's and squeezed her tight. Raven was eyeing the five star spa with an excited glimmer despite the fact that her hair was a mess and she looked ready to crawl back into bed.

"Yeah, I mean I love that the festival gets us a full treatment pass but did we have to get the morning slot?" She slumped back against Wick who held her up despite looking as tired as his girlfriend.

"Look at you guys! You lucky kids got to sleep in today!" Abby came breezing into the lobby of the spa looking refreshed and bright. She swept Clarke into her arms before stepping back to fix her daughter's hair. "You're going to love the treatment, your nails really need some attention."

Clarke bit her lip awkwardly as her mother picked up her hands. Abby cared in her own strange way so Clarke held back the urge to be offended at her nit picking. "Don't worry, Mom, we'll take full advantage." She smiled as her mother released her hands and turned her attention to Bellamy.

"Good morning to you as well, you look like you could use a massage, Dear. Don't let Clarke trick you, she's excellent at getting the knots out, hopefully she's not holding out on you." Abby grinned up at him while Clarke went completely red in the face. Even Raven and Octavia were attempting to stifle their laughter as Abby gave Bellamy advice on not letting Clarke 'hold out'.

"No worries, Ms. Griffin. She never does." Clarke could literally hear the smirk in his voice as their friends laughed harder, not even trying to hide it now. Abby glanced over her shoulder at the others before looking back to her daughter and letting her mouth fall open in shock, Clarke found herself wishing the ground would open up beneath her feet as her mother sputtered out some sort of reason she had to go before slipping out the door.

As soon as she was gone Bellamy burst out in laughter with the others, Clarke was completely mortified and turned around to slap his chest as he wiped at the tears on his cheeks.

"What the hell was that?" Clarke fumed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Did you seriously just make a sex joke about me in front of _my mother?_ "

"Yeah, and it was freaking amazing!" Raven was trying to catch her breath as she reached for a high five from Bellamy, he had the good sense not to as he reached out to rub Clarke's arms.

"It's not a huge deal, Princess. We were just having fun." Clarke narrowed her eyes at him as he attempted to soothe her anger. Truthfully she wasn't sure if she was angry about him mentioning sex in front of her mother, making her sound like she was all over him, or the fact that she felt teased after the previous morning. She breathed heavily as she tried to calm herself and felt his arms wrapping around her and pulling her into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair.

Clarke stood on her toes so she could look him straight in the eye. "You're forgiven, but trust me when I say I'll be 'holding out' tonight." With that she turned on her heel and walked into the spa as their friends redirected their laughter at Bellamy's expense.

"This feels amazing." Clarke moaned and dunked her feet in the hot soapy water and leaned her head into the plush leather of the pedicure chair.

"Oh, I know. Is it bad that I'm sort of enjoying a bit of time away from the guys?" Octavia asked as she sipped the mimosa that had placed in the cupholders of their chairs. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my brother and my boyfriend is practically flawless but between the two of them they can be so overprotective. I always miss girl talking and blurting things out."

"Ugh, I know. Although I don't love the thought of a female masseuse touching my man." Raven took a significantly less dainty drink of her mimosa, Clarke stiffened at the thought of someone else's hands on Bellamy after the past few days.

"They're being massaged by women?" Clarke squeaked, Octavia and Raven turned to smirk at her sudden outburst.

"I forget you're still in the honeymoon phase. Don't worry, Clarke, Bellamy only has eyes for his 'Princess'." Octavia winked at Clarke as her and Raven burst into giggles. Clarke stared down at her hands and bit her lip, she didn't want her friends to see her face fall as she realized the Bellamy was fully allowed to enjoy another woman's touch.

"Yeah, this is the sunshine and happiness time. It's also some of the best sex. You gotta spill, Clarke!" Raven was practically vibrating with excitement as she twisted to look at a red faced Clarke.

"Whoa! I'm not quite ready to hear sex stories about my brother, give me some time to get used to him touching my best friend." Octavia gave Clarke a subtle wink and laughed as Raven grumbled that she'd let it go for now.

 _Thank you,_ Clarke mouthed as she took a mouthful of her mimosa and settled into the lush chair.

They met back up with the boys for the last hour of their spa treatment and headed into the massage room. While the boys had received leg and foot massages as well as a hot stone treatment that morning they were all going together for their back and neck massages.

"Hey, Baby. I missed you," Wick all but threw Clarke and Octavia out of the way as he scooped Raven into his arms and shoved his tongue down her throat in greeting. For someone who had teased Clarke for being in the 'honeymoon phase' she acted like an hour away from Wick was sheer torture.

"Hey, Bell," Octavia gave her brother a smile before grabbing Lincoln and dragging his face down to hers. Clarke rolled her eyes at the PDAs surrounding her and turned to give Bellamy a shy smile.

"How was your massage?" She flushed at how awkward her voice sounded while Bellamy fought to crack a smile and glanced around them.

"Are we planning on making small talk between the two couples basically going at it?" They both laughed and shook their heads as they glanced at their friends.

"I wonder if they'll ever come up for air…" Clarke dragged a freshly manicured hand through her soft, blonde locks and shuffled away from Octavia and Lincoln.

"Not sure, but I don't know how much longer I can watch my sister and Lincoln go at it, no matter how much I approve of him." Bellamy grunted, Clarke laughed and reached for his hand to gently uncurl the fist he had made.

"Whatever," Octavia said breathlessly and fluffed her hair. "I have it worse, I've had to watch you all over my best friend for the past two days. Who knew you two would be so affectionate."

Clarke turned lobster red and ducked her head to twist her hands together in embarrassment. Was she trying to hard at the couple thing? Did it make her look clingy? She suddenly felt like curling up in a ball and hiding her face. "Get over it, O. I like touching her and I waited a year, we have plenty of affection to catch up on." Bellamy slipped his arms around Clarke and kissed the top of her head sweetly.

"Gross, you two are disgustingly perfect." Raven snorted and pulled Wick towards the massage room. "Let's get going!"

Half an hour later they were stripped and laying on tables with only towels covering their asses. The room was divided into three parts using silk screens and each couple shared a section. Bellamy and Clarke were at the far end of the room and could only just barely hear Octavia's voice floating over to them as she chatted with Lincoln.

Bellamy and Clarke had been mostly quiet since Bellamy had promised to let her nap during the massage, it wasn't an awkward silence though, it was relaxed and easygoing. Clarke had allowed her eyes to shut as the masseuse worked her back over, it felt amazing, she hadn't realized how much tension she was carrying in her shoulders from the long days of work.

The masseuse dug her fingers into a particularly large knot and focused hard on releasing it, Clarke felt a long moan slip past her lips as she gripped the sheet spread over the table. Again the fingers dug into that spot and Clarke moaned softly, abruptly the angle of the hands changed and Clarke whimpered almost pathetically.

"Clarke," Bellamy's warning growl made her eyes snap open and lock onto his, they were darker than ever and filled with what appeared to be lust. "You need to stop that."

"What?" Clarke frowned in confusion, was he hoping for silence while she was getting the massage of her life?

"The moaning and mewling. You're killing me here." He grunted and the masseuse gently tapped his back and asked him to roll over. "No, keep working on my back." The masseuse looked confused but did as she was told and paid attention to his shoulders and neck.

"I'm sorry…" Clarke let the innocent tone fill her voice as she widened her eyes and gently nibbled her lower lip. Bellamy pressed his face down into the bed and groaned, tugging at his hair and making his masseuse jump back.

"You are pure evil, Princess. You'll be paying for this tonight." Clarke's stomach flipped in excitement at the implication of his words.

"I'll behave, I promise." She whispered the words huskily and his eyes snapped up to hers.

"You bet your sweet little ass, you will." He taunted and Clarke had to fight the urge to leap onto his table and take him right there, masseuse be dammed.

In the end she buried her head in her arms and bit down to muffle the moans that were coming for an entirely different reason now.

The pool house was loud, there were lots of people milling about the steaming tubs and heading towards the saunas. Clarke's entire body was already on fire, between the steam of the room and the retaliation of Bellamy Blake for her early teasing, she thought she might combust.

Bellamy's moves were stealthy, so much so that none of the others were even aware of his lingering fingers brushing down her spine, the graze of his lips against her earlobe and neck, or the subtle dirty things he whispered to her. The man was wicked, and based on his smirk, he knew it.

"Why don't we claim the private tub over there?" Bellamy gestured to a tiny steaming pool that would require a lot of body contact for them to share. She turned to glare at him and ask why he wanted to play sardines in a can when she noticed the others hurrying towards it. "What's the hold up, Princess?" He smirked and Clarke crossed her arms tightly over her chest, an action that only pushed them up based on the way Bellamy's eyes dropped.

"You know exactly why," she pouted. Bellamy took a step closer and rested his hand on her thigh.

"Revenge is sweet, Baby. Now hurry up so we can be alone at some point tonight." As they made their way towards the pool, Bellamy's hand slowly moved down until it found a place on her ass and lightly caressed the skin there. Clarke was thinking of dragging his hand away when a shadow loomed in front of them… a shadow with product filled hair and a sleazy smile that is.

"Clarke Griffin, I've been looking for you all festival, your mother never did tell me what colour your gown is for the gala so I couldn't pick a tie, I could go pick one up though." Clarke shuddered and took a step back away from Cage Wallace as she thought of matching him at the gala.

"Why would your tie need to match Clarke's dress?" Bellamy raised an eyebrow and used the hand still placed on Clarke's butt to pull her towards him. Cage gave Bellamy a dismissal once over and scoffed at his question.

"Because she'll be spending the evening with me, well dressed couples should always match." Cage turned his creepy, lingering gaze on her making her wish her bathing suit covered more.

"I am aware of that Mr. Wallace, I have been to an event before. In fact I remember networking with your father at Walden's charity gala just a few weeks ago." Cage turned his head to really look at Bellamy for the first time and his face tightened when he recognized them

"Sorry, Mr. Blake, I didn't recognize you." Cage gritted, Bellamy just hummed in response and skimmed the tips of his fingers over Clarke's ass, she squirmed closer to him and bit her lip to try and conceal the intimate touches.

"Why is it you believe that Miss Griffin will be spending the evening with you?"

"Because, as two eligible singles of our class it only makes sense that we finally pair up. Her mother suggested it and a nice girl such as her should know how to listen." Cage smirked in a way that made Clarke's skin crawl, anger boiled up at his words, figures he would believe women should only be seen and obey demands.

"Singles? Clarke isn't single. We've been together for over a year, although we just told Abby about it. Now she's stuck with me, I'll never let this one go." Clarke's stomach fluttered when he pulled her in front of him and gripped her hips as he pressed her ass into his crotch.

"Clarke? You have a boyfriend now?" Cage looked beyond pissed off as he narrowed his eyes at Clarke.

"Sorry, I didn't realize my mother would try to match us up. But I'm spoken for." Bellamy placed a kiss on her temple as though he was assuring Cage of his place, Clarke tried not to smile too hard at his possessive side and tilted her neck to allow his gentle kisses there.

"Princess, everyone's waiting for us." Bellamy gently pushed his hips into her as he moved her forward towards the pool.

"Nice talking to you," Clarke gave a polite smile as Bellamy pulled her away from Cage. When they were far enough away that he wouldn't notice Bellamy leaned down to her ear and gently bit down on the lobe.

"I love hearing you tell people you're mine." Clarke shivered and swallowed a moan as his fingers dug into her hip in the most delicious way.

"Well you'll be hearing it a lot.." Clarke froze when she realized the words that had left her lips, she paled and stared up at him. He grinned brighter and dragged her the rest of the way to the pool pulling her into the water and dragging her legs over his lap to make them fit.

"Thank god," he groaned into her ear and tugged her closer to his body before stealing a quick kiss.

"What did Cage want?" Raven snorted as she stared over at him in disgust.

"To steal my date for the gala, don't worry I set him straight. I think he still need to pick his jaw up." Bellamy laughed and skimmed a hand up her thigh under the water.

"Bell, I'm not used to seeing you get possessive!" Octavia laughed, "I guess that means you're keeping this one?" She winked at Clarke across the pool and laughed when her friend buried her face in Bellamy's shoulder.

"As if I'd let her go anywhere, who else is gonna listen to music with me and eat big burgers?" Clarke lifted her head and stared into his burning eyes as a fire blazed in her core. He gave her a smile that looked meaningful and drew her lips to his for a gentle kiss but teased her with a single swipe of his tongue before pulling back.

"Adorable, I knew your were perfect!" Octavia beamed up at Lincoln and wrapped her arms around his bicep and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, so our day off I say the six of us go out and enjoy all the high end boutiques and restaurants, we can shop and chill out away from all the old geezers at the festival." Raven grinned, Octavia and Clarke nodded along and sprung into a conversation about which stored they'd been dying to visit while the guys chatted about some places they wouldn't mind looking.

The afternoon was amazingly relaxed and Bellamy fit in as though he had always been a part of their social group. The guys seemed to like him and Clarke felt relaxed when he was around. After the pool they went into the sauna and relaxed, Clarke still felt overheated when Bellamy placed a hand on her thigh without ever breaking conversation.

He was nodding at the story Wick was telling about some of his students, it appeared as though his soul focus was on the conversation but Clarke could feel his fingers brushing the inside of her thigh and tracing small circles. Clarke tried to be unaffected but it was impossible to pay attention with his fingers moving higher up her leg in a painfully slow pattern, she tried to rub her thighs together but his warning squeeze stopped her.

"I want you teased and ready." His breath tickled her neck and sent shivers down her spine, she swallowed hard and nodded. "Good girl," he lightly kissed the spot behind her ear and relaxed back into conversation as though he hadn't taken a break to turn her on and leave her desperate for more.

"So Clarke, you were awfully embarrassed about the sex topic this morning but that mark tells a different story." Raven pointed to her collarbone which Clarke had been careful to hide until the were in the intense heat of the sauna where she had pulled her hair into a bun. Her eyes widened as she slapped a hand over the small red mark and glanced at Octavia.

She was mortified at the thought of her best friend seeing what her brother had done to her chest. Octavia had played along with all the jokes and conversations over the past few days but how would she feel about the fact that the two of them had clearly gone farther than the public touches.

"Ohhh, marking your territory, Bell?" Octavia raised a brow at him and smirked confusing the hell out of Clarke. Why was she so calm about it? Had she expected the two of them to fool around or was she just keeping up the image, for a moment Clarke thought that must be it when she saw the genuine glimmer in her best friend's eye.

"I have to with the guys around here. I don't share well, not that Clarke does either." Bellamy smiled at her and swirled his fingers in another circle on her soft thigh as everyone else gazed eagerly at her.

"There is _totally_ a story there!" Wick's smile stretched wide and he looked scarily similar to his girlfriend for a moment.

"Yeah, and I definitely want to hear that." Clarke whipped her head in shock towards the normally quiet Lincoln. "What?" he asked. "Possessive Clarke sounds pretty hilarious."

"Ugh, it's not that big of a deal." Clarke groaned and let her head fall back to the wall.

"Then spill!" Octavia urged and Raven nodded while the two of them gave her matching looks of determination.

"Thanks a lot." She glared at Bellamy who laughed and kissed her forehead but didn't save her from the story. "Fine," she sighed and turned to face everyone. "This lawyer from his work was angry when she found out about me last night, and then she started trying to make me look like a ditz and trying to make out relationship seem like it wasn't serious…. so I may have cuddled up to Bellamy a little more and turned on some sex appeal… or a lot of it." At this everyone started laughing loudly, including Bellamy who she punched in the shoulder.

"You looked torn between punching the shit out of her and dragging me into the bathroom to stake your claim." He grinned excitedly and his eyes sparkled with mischief. Clarke rolled her eyes and jabbed him in the ribs, Bellamy laughed again and pulled her into his body. "I loved it."

Clarke opened her mouth and tried to tease him but his mouth covered hers before she could and his tongue teased hers for a moment as his hands tugged her hair. When he pulled away the fire in her core had doubled and her hands gripped his sides to try and pull him back in.

"Damn, that was fucking hot." Raven gasped as they shook their heads and turned back to their friends who were watching with a variety of expressions. Raven was watching with rapt interest, Wick had an inappropriate expression and wiggled his eyebrows, Octavia was smirking at the two of them, and Lincoln was smiling softly with an odd gleam in his eyes.

Clarke blushed and nuzzled her face into Bellamy's neck, partly out of embarrassment at her friends watching them make out and partly to hide her arousal which had gotten worse after the intense kiss. Bellamy gripped her thigh again and kissed the top of her head.

They only spent about ten more minutes before changing back and headed to the lobby of the resort.

"Well, what are you guys thinking of doing for dinner? Lincoln and I were going to head into town and try this Indian place, anyone feel like coming?" Octavia asked as everyone headed to the elevators.

"We would, but we have a date with room service and our bed." Raven wiggled her eyebrows as she tugged Wick closer to her. Lincoln rolled his eyes and laughed at the couple, who were almost always jumping each other's bones.

"What about you guys?" He turned to Bellamy and Clarke who glanced at each other for a minute. Before Clarke could open her mouth to give an answer, Bellamy slid his hand into her back pocket and squeezed her butt giving her a suggestive look that made her want to cry out in pleasure.

"You know, we were sort of planning on pizza and movies since we won't get a chance again this week." Bellamy gave a smile and stepped towards the elevator as the doors opened and settled Clarke back against him as they rode up to their respective floors. He waited until all of their friends had left the elevator before pulling her hair over one shoulder and pressing hot kisses against her neck.

"Bellamy…" Clarke moaned and gripped his hands where they rested against her stomach and tilted her head for him. The elevator dinged and she dragged him out into the hall as soon as the doors opened, she all but ran to their door and fumbled with the key card as he sucked her neck and pushed up against her. "Thank god!" She groaned as the door swung inward and they stumbled through kicking it shut.

Bellamy spun Clarke around and slammed her body up against his, sucked her earlobe, and ran his hands over her body. "I've wanted you since the moment you walked into that coffee shop. And I've been on edge since you started moaning on the table, I promise I'll be gentle later but this is going to be fast and hard." Clarke nodded wildly and kissed all over his neck, diving her hands into his hair and crushing their mouths together.

"It's okay, I need you right now." She moaned against his lips and and sucked his bottom lip hard as he hiked her up and wrapped her thighs around his hips. He dropped them back onto the bed and ground himself against her as his tongue dived into her mouth to try and taste every inch. She reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head, desperate to feel his skin and trace his muscles with her fingers and tongue.

"Princess, you're amazing," he panted and pulled her shirt off as his hands ran up her sides and cupped her breasts through her bra. She moaned and arched her body into his hands as she dragged her fingers down his chest and stomach. "Later, I plan to fucking worship you." His mouth dived down to her neck again as he unclasped her bra and threw it across the room as he caressed her breasts and tweaked her nipples with his fingers until she writhed underneath him.

"Bellamy, please touch me." Clarke whimpered, pulling his belt undone and starting working on his pants desperately.

"I already am, Baby," he smiled against her neck and refocused on covering every inch of her neck in kisses.

"More," she panted. She pushed his pants down his legs and started working on his boxers while she bucked her hips against him and squeezed her thighs around him. He bit down on her neck and sucked hard as he pulled open the button of her jeans and yanked them down her thighs. Bellamy stood up, separating their bodies, and removed her pants before taking her panties and tossing them behind him somewhere. His fingers skimmed up her thighs and rubbed her clit in slow circular motions, she tossed her head back and cried out as her walls clenched and her core tightened. His fingers moved down to her slippery folds and slid back and forth through the wetness before entering her with his long middle finger and curling into the spot that made her back arch and her hands clench the blankets.

"Baby, you're soaked." Bellamy's voice had taken on a rumbling quality as he added a second finger and thrust into her depths at a tantalising speed that made her cry out. "Have you been turned on all day?" She nodded and whimpered as his fingers curled again and massaged her g-spot.

Clarke abruptly sat up and gripped the waistband of his boxers, dragging them down his hips and kissing up his abs before dragging her tongue across his nipple. As his boxers fell away she wrapped her hand around his impressive cock and slowly stroked him as she swiped her thumb over his head to collect the precum and spread it down his shaft.

Bellamy growled and threw Clarke back on the bed, climbing up her body in a predatory way as he teased her entrance with his tip. His mouth moved down to let his tongue circle her nipple before sucking it deep into his mouth shooting sparks straight to her core as his fingers teased her clit again. Clarke's hands reached for his cock in an attempt to bury it into her but he chuckled and shackled her wrists, pulling them over her head and pinning them in place as he switched his mouth to her other nipple and grazed his teeth over it lightly.

"Please! Stop teasing!" Clarke's plea turned into a moan when he slammed into her without warning. He gave her a moment to get used to the stretch as he kissed back up her neck and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. She bucked her hips to tell him she was ready for him to move and he pulled almost all the way out of her before slamming back in.

"Better, Princess?" He whispered as he assaulted the spot beneath her ear with kisses and began a relentless pounding into her slick tunnel.

"Oh god, yes, don't stop!" She cried out as he released her hands and gripped her breast in one hand and used the other to push her thigh towards her as he propped a leg over his shoulder to reach a new depth that made both of them moan. She dragged her nails down his back and gripped his ass to pull him as far into her as possible.

The coil in her stomach was tightening embarrassingly fast and she knew she wouldn't last much longer as she dug her fingers into him and threw her head back while he returned to sucking on her neck. Her walls tightened around him and she cried out at the feeling.

"I'm close, so close," she whimpered, Bellamy's hand slipped between them to press his thumb against her clit. She finally fell over the edge, screaming Bellamy's name as he continued his pace, thrusting deep and breathing heavily, Her orgasm felt like it might never stop as she chanted his name and gripped his shoulders, he moaned long and low and rolled them over so she was straddling him. Clarke stared down at him in surprise, truthfully she hadn't had much excitement in her sex life so this was new for her.

"Ride me, Princess." His voice was breathy and incredibly hot, she was surprised to find herself turned on all over again as she stared down at him with her hands braced on his chest.

"I-I don't know how…" Bellamy looked confused for a minute before sliding his hands from her thighs to her breasts where he ran his thumbs over her nipples and then dropped his hands back to her hips.

"I'll teach you." He lifted her hips and pulled her back down onto him, taking a minute to set the pace and continuing to guide her for a moment until his hips began lifting to meet hers and he closed his eyes, moaning deep in his chest. "Just like that, Baby." Clarke continued the pace he set, moving herself on him as her arousal built up again and she could feel the familiar tightening in her stomach. She experimentally rolled her hips causing both of them to moan and his hand moved back to her clit, rubbing faster as his breathing picked up speed.

"Bellamy," she breathed as he pushed himself upright and crushed their bodies together to steal her mouth for a kiss.

"Come with me," he panted and pinched her clit as both of their orgasms crashed down on them, Bellamy shouting her name as she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her cries.

A half hour later they were watching Iron Man in bed and waiting for their pizza to arrive. Clarke was dressed in her panties and Bellamy's sweater while he had managed to pull on some sweatpants but remained shirtless.

Just after finishing, Bellamy had kissed Clarke and whispered that she was amazing as he snuggled her close and told her he promised to feed her. Clarke had laughed and hugged him tight, showering his face in kisses before he could get to the take out menus on the desk.

Now they stayed snuggled up in the bed, her legs over his, his arm tucking her into his side as they sat back against the pillows and headboard. Clarke tilted her head to stare up at him and bit her bottom lip, tomorrow she would have to think about what they'd done and how badly her heart would suffer. But for now she could enjoy the best sex she'd ever had and cuddle up with the gorgeous man who had given it to her.

"What?" Bellamy laughed when he noticed her staring at him, she just grinned and lightly kissed his lips as a knock sounded on the door. "I got it, let me just grab my wallet," he swung his legs out of bed and headed towards the spot they had kicked his pants to earlier, wiggling his eyebrows at her when she giggled.

Bellamy headed to the door and Clarke snuggled further into the bed, letting her mind wander. Bellamy wasn't really hers, she knew that of course but for the next week they were each other's dates, so who really cared if she'd slept with him? She pushed down the whiney voice in the back of her head that told her this would only end up hurting her and decided that for the next week she would just have fun and if her heart was broken when she got home she could avoid him like the plague and cry into a pint of ice cream until she got over it. At least for one week of her life she would have a good time, no strings attached.

"What's got you so deep in thought, Princess?" Bellamy asked as he set down the pizza and handed her a beer. He climbed into the bed next to her and popped open the meat lovers pizza, nudging it in her direction.

"Nothing really, just relaxing." She lied and gave him a little smile. Bellamy grinned and kissed her lips, lingering for a moment before pulling back and nodding at the box again.

"Well, relax and eat up then. I'm not done with you for tonight yet." He winked and Clarke practically dived on the pizza and started stuffing her face as her stomach flipped with excitement. Truth be told, she was already addicted, and she couldn't wait for her next dose of Bellamy Blake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Super sorry about the delay on this one. Long story short, I'm Canadian and I celebrated my 19th birthday and then went out of town to visit the parents. Anyway, here she is.**

 **Still don't own anything, I just have a small hope that might change.**

 **Chapter Five**

Clarke groaned as she stretched out on the bed, she was sore in the most amazing way and she had slept like a baby. She could feel the weight of Bellamy's arm draped over her stomach and turned her head to smile at his sleeping face. The previous night had left her more than sated, after she had eaten her fill of pizza Bellamy had dragged her under the covers and made her see stars over and over again.

She gently moved closer to him and brushed her lips over his lightly and snaked her arms around his torso. Deep down she knew she should be nervous about what their actions meant for them but the larger part wanted to remain immersed in their blissful bubble as long as possible.

Bellamy's lips reacted slowly to hers and he pulled her flush against his body, they had never gotten dressed the night before so she could feel every inch of him pressed against her. Clarke moved her mouth to his neck and slowly trailed kisses down his throat to his chest, with a gentle push she rolled him onto his back and continued her trail down his abdomen until she found his cock, which was sporting some impressive morning wood.

"Good morning to you too…" His words turned into a moan as Clarke's tongue danced over the head of his dick, teasing before she pulled the tip between her lips and sucked gently. Bellamy cursed and threaded his fingers into her hair as she took him slowly into her mouth before bobbing back up and releasing him. "Oh, Princess, don't stop…"

Clarke dragged her tongue up the underside of his shaft and caught the bead of precum on his head as she wrapped a hand around his base and swirled her tongue around the bulbous end of his penis. Bellamy continued panting and cursing under his breath as he tugged lightly on her hair and lifted his hips for more. Clarke sank her mouth down onto him, relaxing her throat so she could ease him further in, she swallowed around his thickness and bobbed her head back up leaving him glistening with her saliva.

She slowly set a rhythm, moving her mouth up and down his cock and swallowing him into her throat, she teased with her tongue and moaned around him when he pulled her hair and groaned her name, bucking his hips slightly.

"Baby, I'm almost there, you should move." Her eyes lifted to meet his and he moaned again, stiffening when she caressed his balls in her free hand. Bellamy grunted her name and pulled gently to try and remove her head, instead she sucked harder as he fell over the edge and released into her mouth. She swallowed every last drop and released him with a satisfied popping noise as she sat upright. "That was so fucking hot. You should wake me up more often." Clarke giggled and laid down next to him as he circled her with his arms and tucked her against him.

"Well I realized after last night that I never returned the favour. I figured it was only fair." She leaned in meeting him halfway as he drew her in for a scorching kiss and hooked her leg over his hip, tracing his fingers up the back of her thigh to her ass.

"You never _have to_ , but I did appreciate it." He mumbled into her lips and pulled her tighter to kiss her again. Clarke allowed herself to get lost in his kisses as they lay in bed, enjoying the feeling of him holding her tight and teasing her tongue with his. As Bellamy's fingers moved towards her folds gently she pulled her mouth from his and played with his hair.

"We have to get in the shower if we want to make it to the tour on time. We slept in after all of our activities last night." Bellamy groaned into her neck and shook his head.

"Do we have to go?"

"You made me go to the spa, so I'm going to take a shot in the dark here and say that we do." Clarke lightly kissed the spot beneath his ear and wiggled free from his arms to grab her clothes for the day. "I'll even be nice and take the first one so you can rest a little longer. But I just won fake-girlfriend of the year."

"You know, I think that only gets you a nomination. Let's make you the winner and save some water in the process." Bellamy stood from the bed and claimed his own clothing, he playfully slapped Clarke's ass and guided her to the bathroom with a smirk. Clarke shook her head and watched while he started the water and turned to pull her close.

"Alright, but only because I'm dedicated to winning this award. Get your fine ass in that shower, Blake."

"Why the fuck do we have to take a tour of the town? It's like four blocks!" Raven whined as they climbed to the top of the open tour bus.

"Octavia, isn't this your line? Shouldn't you be telling us about group bonding in our environment?" Wick chuckled and lowered himself onto one of the bench seats.

"To be honest, even I can't defend taking the same tour every year. Maybe it's just to feed the tourist culture." Octavia shrugged and snuggled into Lincoln. Bellamy and Clarke took a seat across from Octavia and Lincoln, getting comfortable until they would be forced to get out for the foot tour through the art gallery.

"The part I don't get is that some of them seem so excited to do this year after year." Lincoln shook his head and watched people climb onto the bus. Raven nodded and stared at the people claiming the front seats to ooh and awe over the same sights they saw every year.

The bus started with a rumble and pulled away from the sidewalk in the town square, the conductor's voice began the same monotone opening her gave every year and Clarke had to fight the urge to fall asleep on Bellamy's shoulder. He casually draped his arm along the back of the bench and gazed out at the town as they drove.

It really was quite pretty, there were colourful storefronts and cobblestone streets with manicured shrubs and trees lining the sidewalk. In the distance the bright blue of the water framed two sides of the sweet little town making it seem like a scene from a postcard. Raven and Wick were fully ignoring the tour as they alternated between whispering to each other and sharing deep kisses, Octavia had her head resting on Lincoln as they stared out at the park and spoke quietly. Not for the first time Clarke found herself feeling disappointed that what she and Bellamy had wasn't real. A part of her would give anything for lazy vacations and cuddling with someone who just understood her on every level, her friends were lucky to have found people who complimented them so well.

Bellamy's breath brushed against her ear making her jump and pull herself from her jealous thoughts. "Do you remember that little resort I told you about? The one with the private cabins?" Clarke nodded as his arm shifted off the back of the seat to surround her while his other arm pointed into the distance. "If you follow that road right there, it's just a few minutes away. You can actually see some of the cabins from here." She followed his gaze and smiled when she saw the tops of the buildings scattered along the shore.

"It looks beautiful," she whispered letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"You'd love it, I have a feeling getting you to go home at the end of the trip would be a struggle." Bellamy chuckled and kissed the top of her head, settling her more comfortably against him. Clarke couldn't stop herself from smiling, it was odd that in the short time since they had met he knew her so well. It was like they had been friends for years, everything seemed to come so naturally that it almost scared Clarke.

"It's not my fault I enjoy a vacation from the long hours at the hospital." She playfully stuck her tongue out at him and he tickled her ribs, Clarke laughed and squirmed desperately away from his fingers which only resulted in almost falling across his lap.

"Hey love birds, some of us are trying to enjoy a tour." Wells teased as he and Sasha settled into the last available seats near them.

"You mean you think you missed something the last eight times you've been on this tour?" Clarke teased, they laughed and Bellamy released Clarke so she could return to her seat, though he kept his arm wrapped around her.

"I'm glad someone called them on it, these two are like Barbie and Ken or some shit." Raven scoffed and shot a smirk in Clarke's direction.

"Right? Like someone picked them out of a catalog." Octavia winked at them and Clarke fought the urge to kick her for teasing like that.

"Exactly! That's the perfect way to put it!" Wick laughed loudly and drew the attention of some people sitting nearby, Clarke's entire face was on fire so she turned to bury it in Bellamy's neck.

"Seriously though, I've never seen you so happy Clarke. No one's ever made her smile that much." Raven gave a supportive smile and turned to Bellamy. "I can't know for sure until I interrogate her, but I think I approve."

"Of course you do, he's my brother so he was already prescreened." Octavia grinned at Bellamy like the proud mother of a sixth grade science fair winner.

"Ahh, so you're big brother Blake. That makes much more sense." Wells laughed and this time Bellamy blushed slightly.

"My reputation proceeds me…" He groaned, Clarke squeezed his knee reassuringly.

"All good things, promise." Octavia nodded wildly and the group shared a chuckle as they broke out their favourite protective Bellamy stories. The bus ride passed quickly and soon they were arriving in front of the gallery and being ushered off, Bellamy grabbed Clarke's hand as soon as the stood from their seats and headed towards the entrance.

"I guess it was finally my turn to take some heat," he sighed as they stepped inside the main doors.

"It's only fair, normally it's me getting tortured." Clarke laughed and squeezed his fingers.

"Am I really that overbearing?"

"Everyone knows it's just because you love her. You two are close, it's normal to feel that way." Bellamy nodded but seemed deep in thought, Clarke pulled him to a stop and and rose on her toes to kiss his cheek. "She means alot to you, it's very sweet actually." Bellamy smiled and wrapped his arms around Clarke to hug her close, she squeezed him tightly and enjoyed breathing in his scent.

"Thank you, Princess," he pulled back and cupped her face to plant a gentle kiss on her lips before parting.

"C'mon, I'm going to drag you through here and talk your ear off about art, ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he laughed and let Clarke pull him along behind her.

Half an hour later they had made a pitstop by a gorgeous landscape painting of a rocky shore, Bellamy stood behind Clarke with his hands resting on her hips as she admired it.

"It looks so real, almost like a photograph," she murmured, staring at the enchanting sunset image.

"You know, I always dreamed I'd honeymoon in a place like that." Clarke turned in Bellamy's arms to examine his face for any sign that he might be joking. "I know it sounds lame for a guy to say that, but my mom used to talk about watching a waterfall from a rocky shoreline and it kinda stuck with me. After she died I always said it would be the place I would take the woman I love someday." Clarke's heart swelled at the sentimental story, she wrapped her arms around his torso and smiled up at him.

"That's not lame, Bellamy. That's so sweet, whoever that girl is will be impossibly lucky." Clarke felt a slight drop in her stomach as she thought of Bellamy watching the sunset on his honeymoon with someone else. She bit her lip and slid out of his arms, feigning interest in a painting over his shoulder, she stepped around him to gaze at it.

"You okay, Princess?" She nodded, not trusting her voice just yet, and swallowed back the tears inexplicably welling in her throat.

"Yeah, just a little thirsty," she coughed to hide the shakiness and felt his hands lightly brush her shoulders.

"I'll go get you something, stay here." He kissed the back of her head and she heard his footsteps departing. Clarke forced down the sobs that were building in her chest and allowed just a few tears to sneak down her cheeks, she quickly swiped them away and breathed deeply, trying to remind herself that this was just for show.

 _Keep it together, Griffin. Detach and conquer._ She nodded, hardening her resolve, distance was the only way she could survive this week. Taking a deep breath she decided to put up her walls both physically and emotionally, if she kept him out then maybe her already fragile heart would stay in one piece.

"Princess? That's interesting." Clarke spun on her heel to see Finn Collins leaning against the wall opposite her. He had the same long, dark hair as before, his skin was still slightly tanned, his eyes warm and dark.

"Finn… how are you?" Clarke managed a small smile as she stared at the boy she had once loved so fiercely.

"Apparently better than you right now. Why are you crying?" He seemed genuinely concerned, that was the worst part about Finn, despite everything he had never been a dick and he always seemed to care.

"I'm not…" She clenched her fists to keep from wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Clarke, I've known you for years, I can tell when you've been crying." He took a couple steps towards her, reaching out to close the distance between them. Clarke jerked back out of his reach and sniffed slightly, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, you made me cry enough that I guess you would recognize it." She lashed out, Finn's face fell, he looked deeply hurt and Clarke instantly felt guilt mounting in her stomach. Things may have ended badly between them but they hadn't always been bad.

"I guess I deserved that… I'm so sorry, Clarke. I just want you to know that." Finn swallowed heavily and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "But I still want you to be happy, I want you to be with someone who treats you well, not someone who makes you cry."

"No! That's not him, don't get that idea in your head. Bellamy is amazing, and he treats me better than I deserve, this is all me… I'm a mess." Clarke sniffled and shook her head, Finn looked almost hurt by her words but her nodded.

"Well, there's no way he treats you better than you deserve, you deserve the world, but I'm glad he's not doing this to you… Do you want to talk about it?" He looked so nervous that for a moment Clarke wanted to laugh, she remembered the time before they were dating when they had been able to talk for hours about anything. Admittedly she missed that, but with everything that had happened between them she was certain she couldn't go back and pretend.

"I can't…" She shrugged and Finn nodded in understanding.

"Maybe someday we'll get back to how we were." Finn smiled easily for a moment until his eyes locked on something over her shoulder and his featured tightened.

"Sorry it took so long, they mostly had pop but I figured you'd want orange juice so I went on a hunt." Bellamy smiled and held the cup out to Clarke, she warmed at his remembering her favourite drink, her stomach fluttered at the thought of him putting the extra effort just to get it.

"Thank you," she smiled up at him. Bellamy slipped an arm around her waist and tucked her close, kissing her forehead. For a moment she stiffened thinking of the walls she had decided to slap into place, but remembered Finn standing in front of them and relaxed. Just for the sake of their story, or so she told herself.

"Hey, Bellamy Blake," he extended a hand to Finn who shook it firmly.

"Finn Collins." Bellamy's eyes widened in recognition and he pulled Clarke tighter against him.

"Yeah, I've heard about you. Nice to meet you." The tension was palpable, Bellamy and Finn just stared, sizing each other up as Clarke traced the rim of her cup with her finger.

"Finn!" A female called from a group standing several feet away. She was young and beautiful, with long blonde hair and a short fluttering skirt. She was waving Finn over and smiling brightly.

"I guess I should probably go. It was great to see you again, Clarke." Finn gave her a small smile before turning to Bellamy. "You're lucky, don't screw it up." He walked away before Bellamy could reply.

"So, that's him eh?" Bellamy glanced down at Clarke who nodded and took a big mouthful of her drink.

"He actually doesn't seem all that bad. I mean aside from what he did to you." He rubbed Clarke's back soothingly and smiled at her.

"He isn't, and he's apologized, but it doesn't make it go away. I don't hate him, but I don't think things will ever be what they used to." Clarke shrugged and Bellamy nodded, in a weird way she felt like he understood more than anyone else she'd tried to explain it to and it comforted her greatly.

"Well, the best thing about the past is that you can leave it there and move forward. What do you say we move forward? You've still got a lot of art to show me." Bellamy smiled, Clarke nodded and stepped out of his embrace to show him the next piece in the gallery.

In a weird way, seeing Finn had felt like closure. It felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she could breathe easily. Though she had seen him last summer after they had broken up, back then the hurt was far too fresh and she felt as though the presence of his dates was his way of out doing her. That feeling was gone.

Bellamy's words about moving forward replayed in her head as she showed him different art pieces. He was right, she could leave the past behind and turn over a new leaf, she didn't need to hold onto the grudge of her past relationship, the only person that was hurting was her.

By the end of their tour Clarke was seeing Bellamy in a different way, he was more than a fake date, he was a friend. The kind that offered support and understanding in a way no one else ever had before, she felt as though she could spill the entire contents of her soul to him and he would talk through all of it, one step at a time. There was no doubt that she needed to keep her heart locked away to protect herself from the risk of loving him. But a part of her hoped that maybe she could keep his friendship when this week came to an end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

After they had circled the gallery and talked about all of Clarke's favourite pieces they were free to make their way out of the building. Bellamy reached for Clarke's hand as they approached their friends and squeezed her fingers lightly.

"Girls lunch!" Octavia announced as they dragged Clarke away from Bellamy who groaned in protest and hesitated to release her hand.

"We have _lots_ to talk about, Griffin!" Raven grinned and turned to Bellamy with a smirk. "You can have her back at the beach bash, Romeo." Clarke giggled at Bellamy's frustrated look and waved at him.

"Fine, but keep the torture to a minimum, O. I like this one." Bellamy pulled Clarke back to him as he waited for his sister's reply, when Octavia played along by rolling her eyes and nodding he grinned and leaned down to quickly kiss Clarke goodbye. "I'll see you tonight?"

"We'll see," she teased. Bellamy snorted and shook his head, releasing her and heading towards Lincoln and Wick.

"Alright, let's go get some food and start this interrogation." Raven tossed her arm around Clarke and pulled her along as the three of them found a quiet cafe and grabbed a table. They got comfortable and ordered some sandwiches and salads since they were all pretty hungry after their long morning, it seemed the other girls had been late getting up as well.

"So, Momma Griffin and Kane seem to be getting closer, how's that on you?" Octavia asked softly, she always worried that Clarke would feel replaced by her mother's boyfriend.

"It's good, they're getting settled into their new place and mom seems really happy. Besides, he's a great guy and I think he kind of… brings her to a more bearable level." Clarke smiled so Octavia would know she was being honest and watched relief flood her best friend's bright blue eyes.

"And to sweeten the deal, Abby having a live-in boyfriend gives Clarke more Bellamy time." Raven wiggled her eyebrows at grinned brightly. Clarke forced a smile to her face to disguise the twisting discomfort in her stomach as she thought of going back home and not spending her mornings tangled up in Bellamy.

"You have a point there," Octavia tossed a wink in Clarke's direction. "So we haven't really had much chance to talk about that. I mean you and my brother, it seems pretty serious." She raised her eyebrows slightly and Clarke got the impression that she was silently asking what was really happening between them.

"Umm, things are great. He's really sweet and he listens and cares about my interests. We actually have a lot in common and it's so easy to just get lost spending time with him…" Clarke chewed her lip and trailed off as she realized she wasn't lying about anything.

"Why do I feel like there is a 'but' sneaking in there?" Raven raised an eyebrow and Clarke suddenly found it difficult to meet her friend's eyes. She dropped her gaze and worked at spearing a cherry tomato with her fork.

Truthfully, there was nothing she wanted more than the opportunity to talk to her friends about how badly she was struggling with her ever growing emotions and the thought of letting him go when the week ended. Of course that was impossible since Raven thought they were a real couple and she just couldn't see herself dishing her desperate thoughts to Octavia when it was related to her brother.

"It's nothing…" Clarke mumbled uncomfortably, Octavia's hand covered hers on the table.

"Clarke, we're your friends, you can talk to us about anything." They both gave encouraging smiles and Clarke forced herself to swallow hard around the lump in her throat.

"I just, I feel so much for him already and I'm afraid it won't last…" She offered as much of the truth as she could without being forced to spill everything.

"What makes you say that?" Raven looked confused but Octavia had a glimmer of understanding in her wide blue eyes.

"I don't know, maybe it's too good to be true… or maybe he doesn't feel the same…" She stared at her forgotten salad and tried to ignore the urge to cry for the second time that day.

"Of course he does, everyone can see it. He looks at you in a way he's never looked at anyone, like you're his whole world." Clarke's head snapped up at Octavia's words, the pessimistic voice in her head complained that Octavia was just trying to cheer her up but as she searched her friend's eyes she saw honesty.

"Really?" She flinched at how small and pathetic her voice sounded.

"The guy obviously sees a future with you Clarke, listen to the way he talks about you!" Raven squeezed her fingers. "Besides, it's been like a year, if he was gonna take off he probably would have already." Clarke smiled stiffly and nodded so Raven wouldn't pick up on it.

"Don't worry so much, Bell's a great guy and he's crazy about you. I mean who wouldn't be?" Octavia smiled and flagged the waiter down to refill their drinks.

"Okay, onto the fun stuff now!" Raven grinned mischievously and winked at Clarke. "How's the sex life? Sorry O, I need to know."

"Gross." Octavia grunted and crossed her arms. Clarke's face flooded with heat and her fingers twisted together awkwardly.

"Octavia really doesn't want to heat this…" Clarke glanced at her friend with an apologetic look.

"Tough shit. You think putting your hair down hides the new marks on your neck? Don't act all innocent, Griffin." Raven smirked at Clarke's mortified gasp. She turned to Octavia who was staring at her neck with a smirk of her own.

"You better start talking, Clarke. I'll just block out the knowledge that it was my brother since god knows you needed to get laid." Octavia snorted and slapped a high five over the table with Raven.

"You guys suck." Clarke groaned with her face buried in her hands. They both laughed and prodded her to tell them. "Fine! He's incredible, the best I've ever had."

"And…?" Raven urged. "You gotta give me more than that!"

"I don't know, he can be so passionate and intense some moments and so gentle the next. It's like being totally overwhelmed in the best way." Clarke flushed as she remembered the way he'd whispered the sweetest things into her ears and gave featherlight kisses even as he gripped her hips hard enough to bruise and drove into her with all his strength. "He's a really good kisser, makes me breathless. And he loves to cuddle, it's actually very sweet."

When she trailed off and lifted her eyes her friends were staring with a mixture of awe and excitement. Octavia broke out into a blinding grin and Raven slapped her arm almost painfully hard.

"That is the most you've ever gushed about a guy. I'm almost jealous, sounds like big brother Blake really _does_ take care of people." She wiggled her eyebrows and gave Clarke a dirty smile.

"Woah! Please don't refer to Bellamy's bedroom skills and his big brother title in the same sentence, I might be sick." Octavia cringed and stared at her unfinished plate.

"I'm sorry, but you gotta admit it's nice to hear that Clarke is being well looked after." Raven stared at Octavia until she nodded in agreement.

"Please tell me we can talk about something else now." Clarke groaned, the girls just laughed and turned the topic towards the shopping trip they had planned for tomorrow's day off. Clarke's mind wandered back to Octavia's words, was it possible that Bellamy had feelings for her? Her heart jumped for joy at the thought of being with him back home, the idea of visiting each other at work and cuddling on the couch watching TV with takeout spread across the table after a particularly hard day. She couldn't deny that she wanted it more than anything… a larger part of her was terrified of being rejected by the living embodiment of her dream man.

"We're gonna be late if we don't get going. I text the boys and told them we'd meet them at the beach, they're gonna go and save us spots." Octavia shoved her phone back in her purse and asked for the bill. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief that she could avoid being alone in her hotel room with Bellamy for a little longer while she sorted out her scrambled thoughts about him.

"We should do a girls night! Kick one of the boys out and share a room for the night. Junk food and RomComs!" Raven grinned and Clarke gripped the idea like a lifeline.

"Totally. Let's do it!" She grinned hard to conceal her desperation for Octavia to agree and save her from a night locked up with a man she was desperate for both physically and emotionally.

"I'm in."

~*HM*~

They had briefly stopped by the hotel so Clarke and Raven could pack bags and everyone could change for the Beach Bash. After slipping her cobalt blue bikini on under her denim shorts and loose fitting white tank top she shoved her feet into her sandals and grabbed her bag.

The girls walked down to the private beach and checked in before crossing the white sand. There were booths set up with activities, a large barbeque tent was prepping for the big dinner that evening, people were swimming, surfing, sunbathing, and splashing around in the shallow area of the crystal blue waters.

"The boys set up a little further down, closer to the trees so we could have a little shade." Octavia lead the way and Clarke was immensely grateful that the boys got some shade since the sun was beating down hard. She pushed her sunglasses up her nose and pulled her hair over one shoulder.

"Sweating already?" Raven asked. Her perfectly tanned skin was glistening with a sheen of sweat and she'd yanked her dark hair into a ponytail.

"It's like hell out here," she panted and swiped the back of her hand along her forehead. Raven laughed as they trudged across the sand towards a shady spot where the trees leaned over the beach. The boys had set up their towels and cooler, they were relaxing with beers on the lawn chairs they'd brought for the evening fireworks.

"Hey! The view is here!" Wick winked at Raven who giggled like a naughty schoolgirl. Clarke froze when she realized they boys were shirtless, her eyes locked on Bellamy who's impossibly toned torso was on full display. He was completely drool worthy, gleaming with sweat, she wanted to run her tongue over it the way she had last night.

"You know, instead of just staring at him you could go and greet your boyfriend." Octavia teased and shoved Clarke forward, she stumbled and fell directly into Bellamy's lap.

"Well hello, Princess." He grinned setting his beer on the ground and wrapping his arms around her to tuck her against his torso. She had been sweltering a moment ago but after stumbling into the shade and feeling his skin on hers she decided she could put up with the heat if she got to feel him.

"Hi," she breathed tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling his mouth back to hers. He hummed against her lips and ran his hands up and down her back, guiding her closer to him.

"Hey! Public beach you two!" Octavia yelled, Clarke pulled away from Bellamy's mouth and blushed a little, shifting she turned to face everyone and settled against Bellamy who lightly kissed her jaw.

"I missed you too," he whispered against her ear. Clarke shivered and hugged him around the neck. Bellamy slipped one hand under the back of her shirt and caressed her skin, sparks erupted where they touched and she jumped earning herself a smirk from the sexy man holding her.

"I'm so ready to get my beach bum on! I could use a tan." Octavia examined her pale arms and leapt from Lincoln's lap to grab her towel and lay it in the sand. Raven joined her and dragged Clarke over to their position, the boys pulled themselves up and grabbed drinks for the girls as they stripped down to their swimsuits.

"You need sunscreen, Princess." Bellamy dug their bottles into the sand and lifted the sunscreen he held in his other hand. "Otherwise you're gonna turn into a lobster on me." He gave her a cheeky grin that made Clarke roll her eyes and shove his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll put some on." She reached for the bottle but he held it out of her reach and shook his head.

"No way, as the boyfriend I get sunscreen application privileges." Clarke blushed a little but flicked Bellamy on the chest.

"I think that's just supposed to be my back, Blake." She narrowed her eyes when his smirk got bigger and he pulled her legs over his lap, caressing her calf gently.

"But wouldn't you rather I did everything?" He winked when she didn't respond and poured some sunscreen into his large palm, picking up her arm he met her gaze as he spread the cool lotion across her flushed skin. "Besides, I have bigger hands so I can cover more area."

Clarke bit her bottom lip hard as he massaged the sunscreen up her arms to her shoulders, leaving no spot uncovered, before turning his attention to her legs. Clarke watched his large, tan hands circle her ankle and work their way up her pale calf only pausing to pour more into his hand when he reached her knee. As his hands came back to her leg she tried not to whimper in anticipation. He worked his way up her thigh, fingers brushing the tender skin so close to where she so badly wanted him. She released her lip and let out a breath as he applied pressure to her sensitive inner thigh, Bellamy's eyes lifted to hers.

"You alright, Princess?" He cooed as he grabbed the sunscreen bottle and placed his hands on her other ankle.

"Y-yes…" She nodded frantically and his hands moved back up her leg, paying more attention to her sensitive spots as he kissed her shoulder.

"You're breathing very heavily." This time the words were whispered into her neck just before he placed a hot, wet kiss to the skin. Bellamy's hands moved to her waist and laid her back on the towel as he filled his palm again and rubbed his hands together, warming the lotion before he pressed them to her abdomen and began caressing the skin, letting his fingers skim the line of her bathing suit bottoms.

"You're teasing." She panted as his hands curled around her sides.

"I promise to follow through," he kissed beneath her ear and spread the sunscreen across her collar and down her chest, over the curves of her breasts and back up to her neck. "Roll over, I need to do your back." Clarke laid on her stomach and waited for Bellamy's hands again. She jumped slightly when his palms rubbed up her back for the first time and she heard his low chuckle as his thumbs slid under the strap on the back of her bathing suit top.

"Bellamy," she warned earning herself another chuckle from him as he moved his hands down to her lower back, spreading his fingers so they covered almost all of her skin.

"I'll behave myself," he kissed the top of her head and pulled her hair over her shoulder to apply sunscreen across her shoulder blades and the back of her neck. He took his time massaging her upper back and drawing small sighs from her. She was aching from the sensuality of Bellamy's touches, his fingers dug in with the perfect amount of pressure and warmed her skin deliciously. She had never been so on edge with anyone she had been involved with, Bellamy ignited something low in her belly and left her aching for his touch in an almost unbearable way.

"Thank you," Clarke whispered.

"I'm not quite done yet," Bellamy chuckled and pulled his hands away from her back. Clarke scrunched her forehead in confusion but didn't move from her position as she waited for his hands to return to her skin. When they did she jumped unexpectedly as they settled on the curve of her ass which was left exposed by the cut of her bikini bottoms.

"Bell," she gasped loudly. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't get a sunburn." He was grinning cheekily when Clarke twisted to look at him over her shoulder.

"You said you were going to behave…" She whimpered as Bellamy removed his hands from her skin and settled down beside her on the towel. Clarke blushed as he skimmed his fingers over her nose and across her cheek, trailing them gently down her jaw and neck.

"I can't help myself around you." He whispered sliding his hand down to her waist and guiding her closer to him, shifting onto his back and placing Clarke on his chest. Clarke examined his warm brown eyes and trailed her fingers across his chest, Bellamy's hands moved up and down her back soothingly while he stared at her.

"I have the same problem," Clarke whispered quiet enough that only Bellamy would hear, he smiled and cupped her jaw so he could press his lips to hers. Clarke sighed against his mouth and parted her lips, lightly tracing her tongue against his as she played with his soft curls. When they parted he guided her to lay down against him, tracing his fingers over her spine and breathing deeply.

"I'm addicted to you, what have you done to me?" Bellamy groaned, Clarke blushed and pressed her face into his chest. His fingers played with her long blonde hair and his laugh rumbled beneath her. "I'm the luckiest bastard on this beach."

"You're damn right! Now let's go enjoy the water, up you get Honeymooners." Raven placed her hands on her hips and jerked her chin in the direction of the shore. Clarke groaned and slowly lifted herself from Bellamy's chest, reaching a hand down for him as he clambered to his feet and looped an arm around her waist.

"I'm beginning to think we'll never have another moment alone." Bellamy grumbled, Clarke laughed and tried to force down the swell of guilt when she thought of her desperation to get away from him for the night. After all, he had come here for her and she was abandoning him because she couldn't keep her emotions in was saved from replying by Octavia shouting for them to hurry up and get in the water.

The water was the perfect temperature and everyone seemed to be having a great time as they splashed at each other goofed around. Octavia was attempting to take Lincoln down, it was a comical sight watching the small, beautiful woman attack her massive, overly muscled boyfriend. Wick was chasing Raven in an attempt to pull her into his arms, she was laughing hysterically and splashing water at him to keep him back.

For a moment Clarke felt a pang of jealousy watching her friends messing around with the men they loved, she wondered how long it would be before she found that relaxed kind of affection. A pair of arm slid around her waist and tugged her back into a hard, wet chest.

"What's got you so deep in thought?" Bellamy's breath was warm against her cheek as he pressed a kiss there. Clarke shrugged noncommittally moving to lean her head back on his shoulder. Before she could get comfortable Bellamy spun her to face him and settled his hands on her hips. "I guess it's good to know you're a really bad liar," he smirked at Clarke's outraged look.

"I am not!" She splashed at him, Bellamy laughed and pinned her arms to his chest. He placed a kiss on her nose and twined their fingers.

"Tell me what's on your mind," when the silence dragged out between them he spoke again. "I have no qualms about throwing you over my shoulder and dumping you in the water." When Clarke still refused to answer he slipped his arms back around her and started to lift her, he laughed when her squeal slipped out and she squirmed in his arms.

"Bellamy!"

"You know what to do, Princess." He tickled her ribs and sent her into a peal of giggles and tried to hold on tighter to him.

"Okay! I give!" She gasped out between laughs, Bellamy shifted her and let her slide down him so he could hold her.

"Well?" She sighed and flopped her forehead against his chest.

"I'm jealous…" she mumbled. "Of what they have with Lincoln and Wick, I want that easygoing, happy, uncomplicated love."

"Who says you won't find that?" He looked puzzled, squinting down at her to protect his eyes from the glaring sun.

"I can't find someone who can give me that." For a moment they just stared at each other, the sounds around them fading to subtle background noise. Bellamy opened his mouth to say something, the teasing glimmer in his eyes burned away by something heavier and more intense, but suddenly they were swept under a wave. They both jumped back and swiped at the mass of water running down their faces.

With the spell broken Clarke turned to find Monty and Jasper holding a massive bucket and laughing hysterically as Clarke and Bellamy sputtered. They slapped a high five and grinned brightly at the rest of their friends who were also laughing loudly.

"Sorry, it looked like you two needed a cool down and we were happy to provide." Jasper grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You should run." Bellamy growled, the boy's eyes widened and Monty shoved Jasper forward, dropping the bucket and running for the beach.

"Traitor!" Jasper shrieked and splashed his way frantically to the shore as Bellamy ran after them. Octavia looped her arm around Clarke and the two of them chuckled as they made their way up to the beach to grab their clothes and head over to the barbeque tent for dinner.

*~HM~*

After a meal of hotdogs, burgers, salads, and cold drinks from the various coolers the group had gone back out to the water and joined in a few games. Jasper and Monty had both been dunked at the hands of Bellamy and had moved on to hanging out with the gang.

Their previous conversation forgotten, Bellamy and Clarke had continued their couple act with the simple touches and hugs that had become like a second nature over the past few days. Clarke jumped onto his back, wrapping her legs and arms around him as he tried to claim the girls team flag during capture the flag.

"No way, Blake!" She wrestled for the flag as he laughed at her attempts and bounced her further up his back.

"Now I've got you and the flag, I'm still winning." She could hear the smirk in his voice as she growled and fought harder for the flag. "How's the plan going, babe?"

"Isn't this cheating?" She pretended to pout as she rested her chin on his shoulder. Bellamy let out another laugh, this time louder, and turned his head to her.

"How does that work? You jumped up here." His grin was blinding and despite her hatred for losing Clarke couldn't stop herself from smiling back.

"Whatever," she laughed and gave up her battle as he tossed the flag to Jasper who whooped in victory. Bellamy turned and lightly kissed her lips, holding her thighs to keep her legs wrapped around him.

"Don't worry, I'll share the prize with my loser." He winked and Clarke slapped his chest.

"Only you would consider calling me a loser flirting." Despite her words she still pulled him in for another sweet kiss.

"Hey guys! We should head in if we want to find a good spot for the fireworks tonight," Octavia called. Clarke untangled herself from Bellamy and grabbed his hand so they could follow the others up to the shore.

Everyone fought over the centre spots on the hill since they were the perfect place to watch the fireworks from, this meant that you had to get there early to claim a spot if you wanted one. Even though the sun hadn't started to set the centre spots on the hill were mostly full when they got there. Octavia had just started to complain about claiming a mediocre seat when Wells spotted them from his place with Sasha at the peak of the hill, he waved them down and gestured for them to join them.

"Yes! Go Wells!" Octavia bolted up the hill with Lincoln in tow.

"He must've gotten here crazy early, he's got the best spot." Raven shook her head in surprise as the rest of the group trudged up the hill after Octavia.

"He always does, it was his mom's favourite place to watch from. When we were kids she's buy us caramel corn so we wouldn't complain about having to leave the beach early and sit up here." Clarke laughed and smiled at the bittersweet memory of the woman who had been her second mother when her own was lacking.

"She sounds sweet." Raven offered, Clarke shook her head to clear the memories and nodded.

"Yeah, she was pretty great."

Everyone settled on the hill and thanked Wells and Sasha for sharing their spot, Octavia suggested the boys make use of the concession cart which boasted cotton candy, popcorn, candy apples, and all the festival goodies anyone could ask for. When they made their way back they had their arms loaded with snacks for everyone as they got comfortable and chatted while awaiting the sunset.

"So when's the wedding?" Raven asked, Sasha and Wells lit up as they turned to grin at each other and Clarke found herself smiling despite the twist of jealousy in her stomach.

"We're doing a small, private ceremony in the spring. Neither of us wanted anything huge." Sasha explained, her father was an influential man in his own social groups, much like Thelonious Jaha, and she didn't want it to turn into a three ring circus. Instead, she and Wells had opted for and intimate wedding with only their closest friends and family, it sounded romantic to Clarke.

"And obviously all of us are invited," Octavia winked at Wells and Sasha who laughed goodnaturedly even as Lincoln buried his face in Octavia's neck and groaned. Raven poked Octavia in the arm before turning to Sasha to ask about flowers and dresses and food. The green eyed girl lit up as she squeezed Wells's hand and Clarke was struck by just how much the two of them loved each other and the excitement they shared about spending their lives together.

Their chatter finally quieted when the sun started to set towards the lake. As they sky turned a brilliant orange and burned bright red along the shoreline Clarke leaned back against Bellamy, who had claimed a seat behind her on the blanket, and gazed in wonder. She had always loved watching the sunset, it was almost as thrilling as the fireworks with it's bright hues and picturesque views. She waited as the orange and reds faded to pinks and purples before the blues of the night sky took over, then she sighed with an odd sense of peace.

Without the sun beating down on them it was quite chilly down at the beach, Clarke felt herself shiver once, then twice, it was when the goosebumps covered her legs and the third shiver crawled down her spine the Bellamy abruptly sat up behind her.

"Are you okay?" She glanced over her shoulder to ask him as he dug for something in his bag. He hummed a response and yanked whatever he was looking for free, Clarke furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to ask if she had done something wrong when he turned back to face her. He was holding the sweater she had spent the past several nights sleeping in.

"I was worried you might get cold." He smiled and held it out for her. Clarke felt her heart swell, it was such a simple gesture and yet it was so caring, so thoughtful. It was something Finn had always forgotten to do and Lexa would have rolled her eyes at the thought of it. But here was Bellamy, who wasn't even her real boyfriend, taking the time to grab her a sweater in case she got cold or forgot to bring one herself- which she had -as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Thank you," she wished her voice wasn't so tight and that she didn't feel tears burning the corners of her eyes. Bellamy looked concerned as he slipped her sweater over her head and wrapped his arms around her again.

"Anytime, Princess." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and settled her back against him as the crowd hushed for and turned to face the lake. When the fireworks started the air filled with oohing and aweing, children laughing, and the familiar pops of the fireworks. Clarke got comfortable and lost herself in the explosions of colour above them, there was something peaceful about the warmth of Bellamy and the steady beat of his heart, unwavering amidst the chaos around them.

"You don't have to be jealous," Bellamy's voice was soft, tucked against her ear so only she could hear him. "We could have what they have." She knew he was referring to their earlier conversation, the one she had assumed he'd forgotten. There was a pause as he let her think about his words, let them sink into her.

Clarke gave her reply without words, instead she snuggled into him and tilted her head to kiss his jaw. Bellamy held her tighter and relaxed, it was perfectly wordless communication.

As the crack from the final firework filled her ears and the neon blue faded into the navy backdrop of the sky, Clarke allowed herself to believe for the first time that this could be something real.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow… I suck lol. I try to stay on top of updates but please keep in mind I live alone and have rent to pay! I spend more time at work than with my significant other xD**

 **There was a request for Bellamy's POV but I think it's a little more fun if we all get to be as confused as Clarke ;)**

 **Anywho, I still don't own anything except a whole lot of feels.**

 **So here we go…**

 **Chapter Seven**

Bellamy seemed disappointed when Clarke told him she was having a girls night in Raven's room, but he didn't complain. Instead he pulled her in and gently kissed her, whispering against her mouth to have a good night and that he would miss her. Clarke wrapped her arms around him and held tight for several moments, Bellamy rubbed her back and squeezed her close until Octavia shouted for them to hurry up.

"C'mon! You'll see him in the morning!" Octavia giggled. Clarke pulled herself from Bellamy's arms and smiled up at him as she made her way towards the girls. Raven tossed an arm around her shoulders when she reached them and proceeded to drag her up the path towards the hotel.

"Girls night!" She whooped, Octavia giggled and claimed Clarke's free hand in hers.

"For a moment there I thought Bellamy wasn't going to let go of you," she snorted. Clarke blushed and bit her lip which only made them both laugh harder.

"I'm guessing that means all your worries have been put to rest?" Raven wiggled her eyebrows and gave a smirk that hinted at many inappropriate things. Clarke shoved Raven away and shook her head. "Nice deflection, Griffin."

When they got to Raven's room -they decided to kick Wick out for the night- Octavia produced several bags of snacks and announced that the evening would be completely boy free. Raven was quick to agree as she produced two bottles of tequila and a wicked grin.

An hour later they were deliciously drunk and completely ignoring the movie playing in favour of watching Octavia twirl her hips in some form of dance around the coffee table. Raven was sprawled across the couch, half on top of Clarke with her hand on the half empty bottle of tequila on the floor.

"Clarke, we might be soulmates," she slurred. "We should forget about Wick and Bellamy and just get married. You don't like him that much, do you?"

"Hey! Clarke can't marry you, you can't turn me into the third wheel!" Octavia stumbled down in front of them and held Raven's face in her hands, meeting her gaze as seriously as she was capable of in her intoxicated state. "Besides, you can't deprive me of the beautiful nieces and nephews they would give me," she hiccuped and Raven burst into a fit of giggles.

"You're so right! We'll have a secret love affair and keep Bellamy around for baby making!" Raven leapt to her feet only to fall to the floor with Octavia and dissolved into laughter again.

"What?! No, you would overwork me. Bellamy is more than enough, anyone else would completely tire me out," Clarke whined and flopped forward to grab the tequila bottle.

"Ohhh, you only want my brother!" Octavia sang and wiggled her hips against the floor in what Clarke could only assume was meant to be a dance move. Clarke shushed her wildly and flailed around to make sure no one else had heard, when she realized they were the only people in the room she fell over laughing.

"We should call him! And remind him that he's lucky you love him!" Raven squealed and crawled towards Clarke's bag. She pulled Clarke's phone free and and fumbled to unlock it, she placed it on speakerphone and dialed Bellamy's phone number, slapping a hand over her mouth to cover her giggles.

" _Princess?_ " Bellamy answered groggily. " _Wha's going on?_ "

"Bellamy!" Raven yelled. "Do you know how lucky you are? Clarke Griffin is a goddess and she loves you... a lot."

" _Raven? Can you put Clarke on the phone?_ " He grumbled, clearly half asleep.

"Oh! I'll pass it to her!" Octavia scrambled over and yanked the phone out of Raven's hands. "Bell! You and Clarke are going to make the most beautiful babies, I'll help plan the wedding!" Clarke felt her face redden as she flung her arm out for the phone, Octavia held it out of reach and beamed at her.

"Octavia! Give me that!"

" _O, what the hell are you talking about?_ " Bellamy grunted, Clarke's stomach clenched as she fought for the phone, she was mortified at the thought of him hearing all of this.

"You and Clarke! Your future!"

"Octavia! Give. Me. The. Phone!" She yelled and straddled Octavia to the floor as she fumbled for the device. Clarke finally pried it out of her very drunk friend's fingers and scrambled for the balcony, pulling the door closed behind her to shut out their obnoxious giggles.

" _Hello? Anyone still there?_ " Bellamy's raspy voice filled the otherwise quiet night air.

"Bell…"

" _There's my Princess, what's going on?_ " He chuckled in that sexy way of his and Clarke felt a goofy grin split her face, she tried to tell herself it was just the alcohol sneaking in.

"They wanted to call you and tell you about our kids and our wedding and how lucky we are and-"

" _Clarke!_ " Bellamy effectively cut off her rambling with his laugh. " _Baby, as funny as this all is, can we talk about this when it's not three am and you aren't drunk?_ "

"Umm… yeah of course, is it really three?" Clarke stumbled into the patio chair behind her and promptly sat down, exhaustion settling into her.

" _Yes, it really is. Do you need me to come get you?_ " Clarke was tempted to say yes, to apologize to the girls and crawl into bed with Bellamy the way she had the past three nights. She bit back her agreement when she thought of the beginning of the phone call.

"It's okay, I'll crash here, I can just stumble to a bed," she whispered awkwardly.

" _Okay, I'm going back to sleep then. I'll see you in the morning, sweet dreams. I already miss having you here,_ " he whispered the words gently, Clarke shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Have a good sleep, I miss you, too."

Clarke stumbled inside to find Raven sprawled on the floor, snoring, and Octavia starfished across the bed. She lowered herself down onto the impossibly soft couch and hugged her phone to her chest, she was asleep in seconds.

~*HM*~

There was a jackhammer slamming into Clarke's skull. Flames burned behind her closed lids, her neck throbbed unpleasantly, and her mouth felt like it was stuffed full of cotton balls. She winced when she finally peeled her eyes open and dragged herself up from the couch in the morning. At some point in the night Raven had moved to share the bed with Octavia and now had O's arm draped across her face.

Clarke grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom to splash some water on her face and run a shower. She cringed as she thought of all the tequila they'd drank the previous night, she had always been a lightweight compared to her friends and it hadn't taken long for her to lose her grip.

Running through her memories she froze beneath the hot water when she remembered that Raven had called Bellamy, she flinched at the memory of Octavia offering to plan their wedding and giggling about nieces and nephews. As she stepped out of the spray she massaged her temples and tried to think of the best way to apologize.

After dressing, scrubbing her teeth, and braiding back her wet hair she finally felt confident enough to slip out of the bathroom. Raven and Octavia were already awake and sluggishly eating the breakfast they'd ordered from room service.

"Thank god!" Raven yelled and drained what was left in her coffee cup before pushing past Clarke to get to the bathroom. Octavia raised her hand in a weak wave as she pushed another piece of bacon into her mouth. At least the other two were feeling as rough as Clarke was this morning.

After packing what was left of her belongings into her bag she pulled her phone free and unlocked it to find she had two new texts… from Bellamy. She opened the message screen with shaking fingers and chewed her lip slightly as she read them.

 _Hope you're feeling okay this morning. Tell Octavia that we appreciate the offer but we can handle our own wedding planning ;)_ She couldn't help but giggle as she scrolled down to the second message.

 _I really missed you last night, I think I'm getting used to not sleeping alone. Promise to come back to my bed?_ Clarke blushed and fumbled to message back, embarrassed by her own eagerness.

 _ **I'll let her know you said that. I don't like sleeping without you either, you're better than pillows.**_ She took a deep breath and pressed send before shuffling her way to the breakfast table. Octavia was watching her with a knowing smirk that made Clarke toss a grape at her forehead.

"I'm guessing my brother is spamming you with overprotective texts about the dangers of excessive drinking?" She quirked an eyebrow and shoved a potato wedge in her mouth.

"Actually, he said you don't get to plan the wedding," Clarke tossed a wink at Octavia and slipped out the door of the room.

~*HM*~

Clarke headed across the lobby with her sunglasses covering her eyes, Bellamy sat in the lounge area with Raven, Octavia, and the boys, waiting for Clarke so they could head out for a day on the town.

"There you are, what the hell took so long?" Raven grumped and pushed to her feet. Clarke just laughed and settled into Bellamy's side with a shrug, Raven had already dragged Wick out the front entrance to catch the shuttle into town.

"Apparently hungover Raven is grumpy," Bellamy chuckled and kissed the top of her head, tucking her under his arm.

"Famously, I'm sure you can imagine what college was like," Clarke quirked an eyebrow at him and he let out a loud laugh that made her flinch.

"Sorry, I almost forgot you got intimate with tequila last night," he teased and soothed his fingers over her temple. Clarke swatted playfully at his chest and snuggled into him as they loaded themselves into the shuttle.

The shuttle was largely occupied by festival guests who were enjoying a day completely free of plans. Raven chatted about a few shops they should really visit and Octavia gave in her opinion on a couple of places they could try for lunch. Clarke wasn't thinking much of shopping, but she was looking forward to spending time with everyone.

Bellamy kept her close and leaned down to nuzzle her cheek when she relaxed against him sleepily. "You sure you're feeling alright, babe?"

"Mmm, just tired. It was a long night," she mumbled, turning her face to his neck.

"I know, I got the three am 'I love you' call," he whispered teasingly. Clarke froze and sat upright nervously, his eyes sparkled with mirth and she reminded herself to calm down, he was laughing about it so it couldn't have freaked him out that much.

"You secretly liked it," she grumbled and nuzzled back into her spot. Bellamy shook slightly with laughter and smoothed his hand up and down her side.

"It's not really a secret, everyone knows I loved it," he mumbled the words into her hair and gently kissed her crown. The shuttle rumbled to a stop and he nudged her out with his hip as they climbed out of the bus.

"Alright, let's hit the strip!" Raven beamed and hooked her arm through Octavia's, dragging her down the sidewalk towards an upscale clothing shop with a gleaming silver sign. Clarke and Bellamy followed behind as the girls dove in head first and pulled various dresses and blouses from the rack.

"You don't feel like jumping in?" Bellamy teased even as he tightened his hold on her to keep her close to his side.

"I've always been more of a casual shopper," she shrugged and lifted a bracelet from the accessory table. Bellamy hummed and glanced at the clothing around them, skimming his fingers over a silky blouse.

"Lincoln! Do you think I could wear these with my dress for the gala?" Octavia held up a strappy pair of black shoes, Lincoln made his way over with a grin on his face the made Clarke's chest squeeze. They were the kind of couple that made you hope for a love like theirs.

"Do you like this?" Bellamy reappeared beside her holding a cobalt coloured blouse with a deep v-neck. Clarke just stared at Bellamy, furrowing her brow. He nodded his head towards the top with a hopeful look, Clarke turned to admire it and grinned, it really was beautiful.

"It's gorgeous, why did you pick it up?" Clarke smoothed her fingers over the hem, Bellamy shrugged and traced his fingers over her arm.

"It's the same colour as your bathing suit, I liked that colour on you…" he chewed his lip and Clarke realized belatedly that he was shy, it brought a smile to her face. Clarke reached for Bellamy's free hand and tangled their fingers, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Do you want me to try it on?" Bellamy's eyes immediately widened and a grin snuck onto his lips as he pulled her closer.

"Yes, _please_ ," Clarke giggled and grabbed the blouse making her way to the change rooms, she paused when she caught a glimpse of the size tag.

"Bell…"

"What's up?" He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. Clarke twisted in his embrace to face him and narrow her gaze on his.

"This is a _small_ …" she held up the offending garment and crossed her free arm over her chest. Bellamy, to his credit, looked extremely puzzled by her frustration with him and gave her a small apologetic smile.

"Is that… bad?" Clarke sighed, resting a hand on his chest and moving her fingers in small circles.

"I'm not a small, Bellamy."

"What? You're so tiny though," he moved his hands to encompass her ribcage and brush his thumbs over her stomach. Clarke blushed and rested her head against his chest for a moment, nuzzling as his arms slid back around her.

"It's my chest, it doesn't fit a small," she lifted her eyes back to his and watched as understanding dawned.

" _Oh…_ Umm, what size did you want?" He hugged her close and smiled softly, Clarke brushed her fingers through his hair.

"A medium is fine," Bellamy pulled away and took the blouse from her hand, making his way back over to the rack he had pulled it from.

"Still teaching him sizing after a year?" Raven looked suspicious, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Long distance, we haven't done much shopping together," Clarke shrugged uncertainly and glanced over at Bellamy as he made his way back to her side with the correct size.

"Alright, now put it on," he held it out to her and gave a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Clarke rolled her eyes and claimed the garment, heading back towards the change rooms and breathing a sigh of relief when the door closed behind her. They needed to be more careful around Raven, she knew Clarke too well, in the excitement of her feelings she had completely forgotten that everyone else thought they'd been together for over a year.

Clarke pulled the shirt on and turned to face the mirror, it looked good, hugged her waist and showcased some cleavage. The colour was nice too, Clarke smoothed her hands over it and turned to open the change room door. "Bell?"

"Right here, can I see?" Clarke opened the door nervously and waited as his eyes crawled over her curves, darkening impossibly and sending shivers down her spine.

"Well?" She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her waist when he didn't reply at first.

"Hell yeah, Baby," he pulled her arms from her waist and placed his hands there instead. Clarke laughed and leaned up to kiss him quickly as she tried to ignore the flipping in her stomach.

"So, I should get it?" He nodded and pulled her lips back to his only releasing her after gently nipping her lower lip. "Okay then," she giggled.

They headed out for lunch after stopping at two more shops, Octavia and Lincoln picked an amazing gourmet sandwich shop with a relaxed vibe. Clarke forced herself to relax when Raven stopped staring at her and Bellamy like she was trying to figure them out. They laughed and shared stupid stories from their jobs, Clarke stole bites of Bellamy's sandwich and fries off his plate making him roll his eyes but kiss her forehead lovingly.

After lunch they made their way back out to shop, Clarke bought some fancy cheese and crackers to take home and Bellamy picked two bottles wine from the samples they loved at the imported food store. They were making their way back to the shuttle point when Octavia yanked both girls to an abrupt stop.

"Lingerie… Ladies I think we have one final stop to make." Clarke froze and stared nervously at the windows displaying the scantily clad mannequins. Lingerie had always made her nervous, she never felt like it sat quite right on her and Lexa had always claimed it was ridiculous and a waste of money.

"I fully support this," Wick wrapped an arm around Raven and ushered her into the shop with him so quickly it made Clarke's head spin. Lincoln was nervously glancing at Bellamy as Octavia tugged him inside with her, Clarke continued to stare as Octavia paused and glanced over her shoulder at her.

"C'mon, Griffin, we don't have all day," she raised an eyebrow, silently telling Clarke to get it together, and pulled Lincoln the rest of the way in.

"Ready to go?" Bellamy stepped up beside her and rubbed her back gently, Clarke leaned into him instinctively and stared up at him.

"You wanna go in there?" She squeaked.

"I'm a dude, of course I want to take you in there," his voice was low and husky as he brushed his lips against her ear.

"Then let's go…" Clarke shuffled into the shop and trailed her eyes over the walls of coloured satin and thigh high stockings. Raven was in the far corner with Wick, holding up a scrap of red lace against her chest and looking contemplative while Wick appeared to be drooling. Thankfully Octavia was looking at stockings, keeping things fairly tame while her brother was in the room. Clarke had no idea where to start.

"Hey there, is there something I can help you two find today?" A pretty young woman with dirty blonde hair and a wide smiled greeted them and waved them into the store.

"Umm, I don't really know… I've never shopped for lingerie before." She bit her lip as her cheeks filled with colour, Bellamy placed a comforting kiss on her temple and turned to the sales associate.

"Do you have anything in blue? Or maybe white? She looks great in both colours," she gave an approving 'aww' and rushed off to find something for Clarke to try. Clarke turned to face Bellamy who smiled down at her and cupped her face in his hands as he placed a delicate kiss on her lips.

"Okay, I have something perfect for you!" Bellamy pulled Clarke back to the dressing room and placed himself into the waiting chair with a grin as Clarke shuffled in. The hanger in the room held a white lace teddy that had Clarke drooling at it's soft, feminine beauty. She carefully pulled it down and shimmied into the soft fabric, the cups perfectly lifted her breasts, the cut out in the back stretched around to bare the soft skin of her sides, and the bottoms exposed hints of her curvy cheeks in a way that left her blushing.

"Clarke? You coming out?" Bellamy's voice floated through the door, she chewed her lip and nudged the door open with a nervous grin. He was waiting for her, when his eyes landed on her form they instantly darkened and crawled over her with so much intensity that Clarke swore she felt it physically.

" _Damn!_ " Raven let out a long whistle as she stared at Clarke's curves. Bellamy was nodding but he still didn't say anything as he stared hard at her and left her blushing stupidly. Raven turned to look at him and gave him a puzzled stare, clearly confused by his silence. "Yo, Blake, you gonna say something?"

Bellamy shook his head quickly and pushed to his feet, awkwardly clearing his throat. "Sorry," he turned to face Clarke and grinned as his arms came around her and squeezed her close. "You look perfect, Princess. Any chance I can talk you into wanting this?"

"Maybe," she giggled and stood on her toes to kiss his lips lightly. "Do you really like it?"

"I _love_ it," he confirmed. The heat that had been in his eyes before returned and it sent a shiver down Clarke's spine.

"Alright then," she swallowed hard and twisted to face the sales associate. "I'll take it."

As they waited for the lingerie to be bagged up, Bellamy had insisted on paying for it, Clarke tried to ignore Raven's narrowed gaze. She was definitely suspicious about them and it was putting Clarke on edge, she couldn't think of a quick way to convince Raven that the relationship was real, everything made it seem like she was trying too hard.

"So what're everyone's plans for the night?" Octavia questioned, looping her arm through Lincoln's. He was carrying a bag from the shop, mercifully whatever they had bought they had been handled while Clarke was changing and Bellamy was distracted.

"I think we're planning on a quiet night in," Bellamy explained. He tugged her to the shuttle bus stop and pulled her against his torso, lightly kissing her cheek.

"Same here, but ours won't be quiet," Wick wiggled his eyebrows and Raven punched him in the ribs as punishment for his stupid comment. The others shared an eyeroll and Octavia blatantly turned the conversation to less sexual topics and everyone loaded back into the shuttle. The trip home was quieter as everyone was tired from their long day, Octavia was sleepily chatting with Lincoln, Raven appeared to be sleeping on Wick's shoulder. Clarke and Bellamy snuggled up as they scrolled through his facebook and chuckled at Jasper's ridiculous posts and Monty's cute selfies with Harper.

"Hang on one second," Bellamy said abruptly, closing down the facebook app and bringing up the camera on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Clarke giggled as he pulled her closer so both their faces were on the screen.

"It's for instagram, and to prove this weekend really happened," he laughed and kissed her cheek, snapping a picture when she grinned widely.

"That was not a good picture!" She fumbled for the phone which he held out of her reach with a smirk.

"I like it, I'm keeping it. If you think it's bad then take a better one with me," he lifted the phone again and this time Clarke settled in properly with a warm smile aimed at the camera as Bellamy snapped a few more pictures.

They pulled up to the resort and filed out of the bus, already saying their goodbyes as they headed into the lobby. Bellamy and Clarke were just heading to their elevator when someone called her name from over her shoulder, glancing back she caught sight of a tall brunette with dark eyeliner and beautiful grey eyes. Lexa.

"I heard you were here this weekend, I'm surprised I didn't see you sooner." Lexa smiled and reached out to pull Clarke into a hug. Lexa wasn't actually a guest of the festival, she worked PR for the event company and had charmed Clarke a few years back. They had just started to settle into something when she made it clear that her job always had (and always would) come first.

"Yeah, the festival had been keeping me busy with events, I'm sure you know that." Clarke offered with an awkward shrug. Lexa looked her up and down with lustful eyes, her gaze narrowed on the lingerie bag and she lifted her gaze back to Clarke's.

"Lingerie? Any chance you'll be trying that on later?" Clarke sputtered out an awkward cough of surprise. Coming from the woman who had once told Clarke lingerie was degrading and pointless, the comment was rather shocking.

"What?" Clarke gasped. Lexa trailed her fingers along Clarke's bare arm and stepped closer so her breath brushed Clarke's face.

"What room are you in?" The husky whisper was something that would have made Clarke cave a few months ago… but now it made her think of a deeper voice belonging to the amazing man waiting for her. Clarke twisted out of Lexa's reach and turned to glance over her shoulder, Bellamy was watching with open concern and a harder look that Clarke hoped was jealousy.

"Bell, I'd like you to meet someone," Bellamy was at her side in seconds, turning to assess Lexa the way a gladiator sized up their opponent before battle. "This is Lexa, she works PR for the festival, we used to be quite close. Lexa, this is Bellamy, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Bellamy gave his brightest smile and slid an arm around Clarke's waist. Lexa looked both surprised and frustrated by the presence of Bellamy and narrowed her gaze on him.

"Yes, it certainly is, you didn't tell me you were seeing someone Clarke." Lexa turned her now steely gaze on Clarke with an unimpressed look.

"Well it's been awhile since we talked," she shrugged slightly and chewed her lip as Lexa opened her mouth to reply.

"Lex, what's taking so long?" A beautiful blonde waited by the main entrance with a confused look and an arm full of folders. Clarke recognized her, Costia, she and Lexa had a history before Clarke and Lexa had been together.

"I'm coming, can you get the car?" Lexa gritted as she caught the recognition in Clarke's eyes.

"It's already waiting out front, can we please get going? We're going to be late for dinner." Costia looked pissed, Clarke turned her gaze to Lexa and offered a small smile before leaning into Bellamy.

"We're actually pretty tired, so we're going to get going. Have a nice evening." Bellamy took the hint and steered Clarke towards the elevators. They rode up in comfortable silence, Bellamy traced his fingers in soft circles on her hip as they shuffled into the room and placed the bags at the foot of the bed.

"That was really something, she seems… interesting," he awkwardly coughed and shuffled through the room service menu on the bedside table.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think she'd hit on me like that," Clarke gave an apologetic glance and he smiled softly.

"Don't be sorry, Princess." Bellamy softly kissed her, winding his arms around her and brushing their noses against each other. "What are you feeling for dinner? I can order it if you want to shower."

"Can you grab me the baked mac n' cheese and garlic bread, please?" Bellamy nodded and headed for the menu as Clarke made her way to the shower with Bellamy's sweater hugged against her chest.

It was the kind of peaceful night that Clarke longed for when she thought of relationships. They laid in bed and watched mindless tv as they scarfed back their food, when they were finished Bellamy cleared their dishes and hopped in the shower. Clarke must have dozed off waiting for him because she woke as he turned off the tv and settled her under the covers. Bellamy climbed into bed with her and wrapped her in his arms, placing a soft kiss to her lips and whispering that she could go back to sleep.

It was the perfect way to end their day together.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! I still kinda suck though for taking so long...**

 **As usual I don't own anything, I'm just anxiously waiting for season 4.**

Clarke woke feeling lips on her neck, the kisses were soft and gentle, not enough to startle her but enough to send tingles down her spine and start flames in her core.

Bellamy's tongue slid along her skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and a moan fell from her lips, She felt his lips pull into a smile against her and suddenly his hand was on her hip rolling her onto her back.

"Good morning, Princess," his voice was husky with sleep and she felt liquid rush between her legs.

"Morning," she was shaky with her reply as his fingers traced patterns below her belly button where her shirt had ridden up. His kisses became hotter and wetter, more open mouthed against her neck and she whimpered. Her hands slid against  
his bare torso and she pulled him closer to her, half on top of her.

"Someone's awake," he teased. Bellamy pushed his hands properly under her sweater to stroke her bare stomach and cup her breasts. His fingers found her nipples and she arched her back, grinding against his thigh when he propped it between  
her legs. Their mouths met for a proper kiss, it was slow and sloppy and deep, the perfect morning kiss.

"Hurry up and take our clothes off," she panted. Bellamy wasn't the type to need to be asked twice, he sat up quickly to pull her sweater off and latch his mouth onto her collarbone. He pressed kisses across her chest and down to leave a  
mark on the top of her breast as his fingers hooked in the waistband of her shorts. Once she was bare beneath him he pressed their bodies together and recaptured her lips with his.

Clarke cradled his body between her thighs and hummed at the press of his hardness into her wet centre. Her hands slid down his back to the top of his sweatpants as she pushed them off his hips and growled against his mouth when she couldn't  
get them any farther. Bellamy chuckled and removed his hands from her breasts to pull them the rest of the way off himself.

"I'm so ready for you, Bell," she whispered as his fingers found her clit and circled it a few times. She moaned, pushed her head back into the pillow, and lifted her hips against his hand. His fingers dipped into her soaking folds and he  
surged forward to kiss her again.

"Jesus, babe," Bellamy pressed their lips back together and she bucked against him. He shifted, reaching down to guide the head of his member into her opening, she moaned with the first stretch of him entering her. She was wet enough that  
he slipped in with no resistance and settled some of his weight against her, she wiggled her hips to tell him she was ready and he moaned softly against her skin.

Bellamy stretched her arms a over her head, tangling their fingers together as he set their pace, deep and slow, and kissed her neck softly. Clarke panted and whimpered, angling her hips to meet his thrusts as he pushed her closer to the  
edge.

"Kiss me," she pleaded. Bellamy was quick to meet her request, kissing her deep and pressing into her as her legs wrapped around his hips. She was almost there, quivering slightly around him as he kept as much contact as possible between  
their bodies. He seemed to sense that Clarke was ready and released one of her hands to slip his fingers down to her clit and rub gently, it was all she needed and Clarke found herself quivering and whimpering his name as she spasmed around him. Bellamy  
groaned as he finished and pushed his face into her neck, sucking on the skin there.

Clarke took her time, breathing heavily as she wrapped her arms around Bellamy. He kept his focus on kissing her neck gently and stroking his fingers up and down her sides until her breathing relaxed.

"Do you want to shower first?" Clarke was a little surprised at Bellamy's want to shower separately so she just nodded mutely and shuffled out of the bed to grab her clothes and head for the bathroom. She managed to keep the tears  
at bay while she showered and pulled on her beach clothes, Bellamy had suggested spending some time alone at the beach this morning, and stepped out.

"Bathroom's open," she cleared her throat and smiled uncomfortably as Bellamy slipped past her with his own clothes. She was still packing their bag when he came back out and shoved his feet into his shoes, shooting her a tight grin and extending  
his hand without any words. Clarke tangled her fingers with his and followed him out to the elevator.

Bellamy was quiet the whole way down to the beach, his hand never left Clarke's and yet her stomach was flipping uncomfortably. He felt far away, she was suddenly nervous that he had decided to detach as their week wound to a close.

They settled their stuff in a semi shaded spot and shimmied out of their non swimming clothes. The beach was surprisingly quiet this morning, although there was an auction taking place back at the resort Clarke had assumed more people would opt out like  
she and Bellamy had. As it was the beach was empty enough that the few people milling about were able to space away from each other for some semblance of privacy.

Clarke carefully folded her beach cover and set it on top of her bag, she turned for the beach and headed down to the shore to let the tide lap over her toes. Bellamy hadn't been this stiff since they got here, he always smiled easily and found reasons  
to touch her, she was thrown by his sudden shift in behaviour. She was afraid whatever was happening between them would be over before it ever really started.

A pair of large, warm hands settled over her hips and lightly squeezed. Bellamy stepped up behind her and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Wanna swim for a bit?" Clarke just nodded and waded in, reaching behind her to take his hand and  
pull him in behind her.

As soon as the water was deep enough she submerged herself, swimming farther from Bellamy and popping up a few meters away. She pushed her drenched hair back from her face and grinned at him, he gave her a genuine smile for the first time that morning  
and swam over to her to catch her in his arms.

Clarke splashed at him, throwing her body into the water and trying to swim away before he caught her and dragged her back towards his body.

"No!" She giggled and squirmed as Bellamy showered her face in kisses and lifted her feet off the ground until she had no choice but to wrap her legs around him and grip his shoulders. Bellamy grinned and lightly squeezed her waist, placing  
a kiss under her jaw and nosing her neck.

"Looks like I caught you, Princess," he whispered. Clarke sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, some of the awkwardness from that morning slipped back into them as a silence fell on the intimate moment.

"Looks like you did," she pressed her mouth into his collarbone and sighed heavily.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Bellamy's voice took on a sad tone and Clarke had to lift her head to look at him.

"What?"

"Last night, you woke me up. You were mumbling about not wanting the week to be over, not wanting to say goodbye, you said my name…" Bellamy trailed off, staring into her eyes. Clarke froze, was this why he had acted so strange? He found out  
about her feelings and felt uncomfortable.

Clarke unwrapped her legs from his hips and dropped back into the water, stepping out of his arms pressing her hands over her eyes and breathing shakily. "I'm sorry, Bell," she whispered.

"Why? Clarke, why do you think you have to say goodbye to me?" He cupped her face in his hands and stroked his thumbs over her cheeks. Clarke sniffled slightly and wrapped her arms around her middle.

"You just did this to help out your sister's sad friend and avoid the girl who was obsessed with you. I'm the one who got attached. I just don't want this week to be over, because then I go back to looking for a great guy instead of just having one."  
Clarke stared down into the water and cleared her throat. She jumped when Bellamy placed his hands on her waist and eased her towards him, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Clarke, you know the real reason I agreed to do this?" Clarke lifted her eyes back to his for a moment. "My sister talks about you all the time, how amazing and sweet and beautiful you are. I've been dying to meet you, so when she asked  
if I would do this, it was more about getting to know you than avoiding Gina. I'm crazy about you, Clarke, I've spent this week trying to show you that this is worth a real shot. That we're worth a real shot."

Clarke just stared at him, it took a moment for the shock to wear off, once it did she remembered that she still hadn't answered him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and lifted herself to meet his mouth in a desperate, messy kiss. Their teeth knocked  
against each other since they wouldn't stop smiling but neither cared, instead they focused on gripping each other and laughing against each other's mouths.

"We're so worth a shot," she whispered.

~*HM*~

Clarke and Bellamy spent most of the morning at the beach, splashing around and laughing. By the time they fell back on their towels they were tired and grinning from ear to ear. It was Bellamy's idea to grab hotdogs from a vendor on the  
public beach near the resort's isolated one and Clarke let herself be talked into walking up there even though it turned her cheeks and the tops of her shoulders pink.

By the time they had eaten and made their way back to their room they were both in desperate need of some aloe vera and a nap. The climbed onto the bed, over top of the covers since they still felt warm, and talked until they fell asleep  
tangled together.

Clarke woke at the sound of an alarm going off and stretched her body out against Bellamy's. She smiled when she noticed he'd set an alarm that would give her just over an hour to get ready for dinner. She rolled over to sleepily kiss the  
gorgeous man still cradling her waist, and mumble a 'thank you' against his mouth.

Clarke left Bellamy in the bed while she did her makeup and straightened her hair, after she left the bathroom she shook him awake so he could have another shower and change. Clarke changed into the cobalt shirt Bellamy had picked for her  
and a sleek pencil skirt that hugged her hips. She was struggling to clasp a bracelet around her wrist when Bellamy came back in dressed in a blue button down and black slacks.

"Need help with that?" Clarke turned and held out the jewelry and her wrist with a frown. Bellamy chuckled and carefully fastened it in place, placing a kiss on the soft skin of her inner wrist.

"Thank you," she rose on her tiptoes and lightly kissed his lips. Bellamy didn't hesitate to wrap her in his arms and trap her against him so he could deepen the kiss. "Bell," she giggled against his mouth. "I'm  
wearing lipstick!"

"Who cares, kissing you is worth smudging some makeup," he moved his lips down to her neck and pressed several wet kisses there. Clarke squirmed a bit but kept her arms wrapped around him anyway, laughing at the way he nuzzled  
back into her neck.

"We have to get to dinner, if we're late because we're doing this I'll never hear the end of it!" Clarke kissed him firmly and then turned to check her makeup in the mirror, smoothing her hands down her hair and adjusting the neckline of her  
shirt. "Alright, let's go. Time to make use of my arm candy," she teased.

Bellamy called the front desk for a cab while Clarke slid her feet into a pair of classy, nude heels and checked herself over once more to be sure she looked perfect. He leaned down to kiss her cheek and breathe against her neck after she put on her perfume,  
"you're perfect, I'll be the luckiest ass in the room tonight."

They climbed into the cab which drove them downtown to the trendy restaurant that had been rented for the occasion. Outside people were milling about, waiting to receive their table assignments.

Octavia waved them over when they stepped out onto the sidewalk, she had her arm looped through Lincoln's. As usual they looked every bit the perfect couple, flawlessly in love. This time there was no jealousy for Clarke though, she and Bellamy were really  
trying this, he was actually hers.

"I'm starving, when are they gonna start this shindig?" Octavia groaned.

"Geez, O, do you ever think of anything besides food?" Bellamy teased.

"I earn my appetite," she winked up at Lincoln whose eyes widened in horror, she seemed to clue in then and her mouth dropped open. Bellamy was white as a ghost, he looked like he might throw up any minute.

Thankfully, someone shouted for everyone to make their way to the doors and handed out table cards to each couple who passed through, Octavia was bouncing on her toes and staring at the door anxiously. The uncomfortable silence was broken by Octavia's  
groan when they were assigned to separate tables.

"Are you sure about this? We should have been at the same table…" Bellamy was abruptly cut off by the usher.

"The arrangements for dinner were specially made. Please stay with your assigned seats," he snapped. He sent them off with a wave over his shoulder and they were pushed inside the swanky restaurant.

"Oh god, we're gonna be stuck with a bunch of stuffy idiots who want to talk about their yearly salaries and Christmas bonuses," O whined. Lincoln wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head reassuringly. Clarke tightened  
her fingers with Bellamy's, she was pretty sure she knew who would be at their table, though she wasn't thrilled at the thought.

"Maybe we'll be close enough that we can make weird faces at each other when they say stupid stuff," Bellamy teased. Clarke looked up and him and couldn't help her smile, he truly was the loving big brother, it seemed like he didn't know how  
to grow out of it. Octavia smiled brightly at him and tugged Lincoln forward to scope out their seats.

The lighting in the place was dim but there were dramatic centerpieces with candles on every table, crisp white table cloths, crystal stemware, and expensive dishes.

Clarke froze in front of their table and leaned forward to read the place cards, she was already fairly sure what she would see when she did. She groaned and flopped back against Bellamy when she saw the names of her mother, Marcus, Finn, his parents,  
his date, Cage Wallace, and his father Dante. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight, his lips pressed gently to her hair and he murmured an apology.

"This is going to be the longest dinner of our lives," she whined.

"It's practise for all the awkward dinners to come," he teased. Bellamy pulled Clarke's chair out and gestured for her to take a seat, she smiled gratefully and chewed her lip as they sat there. Bellamy's arm draped over the back of her chair,  
comforting her with the gentle contact. She scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth of him.

"Clarke! There you are!" Abby was beaming as she strolled over with Marcus and took a seat across the table from them. "Bellamy, so nice to see you again."

"You too, Dr. Griffin. How was your day?" Clarke smiled proudly at her amazingly polite boyfriend. Her mom was clearly impressed too, her eyes were light and she was quick to answer, spilling into a story about shopping with Marcus and attending  
the auction. A large part of her still didn't believe Bellamy was hers.

"Abby! I was so pleased to hear you and Clarke would be at our table," Mrs. Collins chirped as she pulled her husband into their seats. Her smile stiffened when she turned to look at Clarke and Bellamy, her grip tightened on Mark's hand as she  
straightened her shoulders. "Clarke, lovely to see you and- I'm sorry, what was your name?"

Clarke gritted her teeth, she knew Sherry well enough to know she was just being needlessly rude. Before Clarke could even begin to call Sherry out, Abby spoke up. "His name is Bellamy, he works for Walden. Don't they just look lovely together?"  
Sherry just stared back at Clarke's mother in shock, clearly she hadn't been expecting Abby to be so supportive of the relationship.

"Well, I suppose they do make a very… attractive pair," she cleared her throat and reached for her glass of water. The table fell into an awkward silence, Clarke glanced past her mother and met Octavia's eyes from her seat at the next table.  
Octavia mimed slicing her own throat and made a gagging motion, Clarke just managed to stifle her laughter as Bellamy squeezed her shoulder gently. Evidently, Mark couldn't handle the silence anymore and turned to Kane with a tight smile.

"How's the campaign, Marcus?" It started up a round of chatting that dissolved most of the tension as Kane began talking about posters and rallies and developing his platform. Bellamy actually seemed quite interested, Clarke had trouble hiding  
her smug grin as he and Kane got lost in talk of school policies and the state of the social justice system. Sherry had her knife in a white knuckled grip when they discussed the possibility of Bellamy organizing a fundraiser with Walden for Marcus's  
campaign.

"Do you think your superiors would be interested?" Kane was grinning ear to ear, clearly impressed by Bellamy's views. Clarke thought she was going to explode with pride.

"Absolutely, you represent causes that Walden is very active advocates for. They would love the chance to see some change, I'll talk to my boss as soon as I'm back in the office."

"Absolutely, don't worry about it until after the festival. If Clarke is anything like her mother she'd kill me for distracting you with work while vacationing," he chuckled and Bellamy tucked Clarke back into his side with a kiss on her cheek.

"What's this I hear about work talk?" A tall man with a shock of white hair and a crisp, tailored suit approached the table. Dante Wallace. He was mostly a nice man, if a little blind in matters concerning his creep of a son. He settled into  
his chair at the table and made the necessary greetings while Cage slipped silently in next to him.

"Bellamy here was just chatting with me about the possibility of a fundraiser, we were just noting our promise to leave work behind for the week and enjoy some time off," Kane gave his widest smile as Dante turned to look at Bellamy.

"Mr. Blake, a pleasure to see you again," Dante extended his hand for a firm shake, Bellamy returned it and gave a warm smile that wasn't quite his genuine grin.

"You aswell, President Wallace," he pulled his hand back and settled it on Clarke's knee with a gentle squeeze.

"Please, here you can just call me Dante, work is back home as Marcus said," he replied warmly. Cage gave a snort and unfolded his napkin with a snap before draping it in his lap, Dante frowned slightly at him but unfolded his own napkin as  
the servers entered the room with trays of salads. "Everything okay, son?"

"What?" Cage lifted his head to find all eyes on him, he cleared his throat before continuing. "Of course, just funny to think of a festival of high profile professionals leaving work behind for a week, seems a little irresponsible to me."

"You don't think we all deserve a break?" Mark furrowed his brow and leaned back as a waiter placed his salad bowl in front of him.

"On the contrary, I think it's a lazy notion," he quirked a challenging eyebrow and glanced around the table for an opponent. Before anyone had the chance Finn arrived with a beautiful brunette and pulled out their chairs.

"Sorry we're late, we got caught up shopping in town today," Finn pushed his date's chair in and settled next to her. "Mel was looking for a dress for the opening of an opera we're going to in a couple of weeks," he explained with  
a grin aimed at the woman next to him.

"Of course! You'll have to show me pictures, I'm sure it's a lovely gown," Sherry patted Mel's hand and beamed at her the same way she used to smile at Clarke.

"What opera are you going to see?" Abby asked as she speared the slab of apple that rested on top of the salad.

"You know, I never can remember the names of these things," Finn laughed awkwardly and turned to Mel. "What was it again?"

"It's a newly written production, a post apocalyptic opera, very cutting edge," Mel reached for her clutch and produced a couple of save the date cards to pass around. "My firm is handling the PR, but I really think it's going to be excellent."  
Clarke accepted one of the cards, feeling Bellamy lean over to read it and hum slightly.

"See," Cage cut in loudly. "It's not possible to leave work behind once you reach a certain career level." The table glanced back to him as he smirked and and sipped his water, Clarke rolled her eyes and turned back to Bellamy who  
shook his head and sighed loudly. "You disagree, Mr. Blake?"

"What?" He raised his eyebrows at Cage who leaned forward with a smirk.

"You think we should just forget about our jobs? How would Walden feel about their star International Affairs manager thinking he works too hard?" Cage gave a smug grin across the table and Clarke had to hold herself back from jumping over it  
to strangle him.

"I'm sure they'd be glad to know I'm working hard enough that I actually need a break," Bellamy met Cage's smirk with one of his own and squeezed Clarke's knee again, she leaned into his body on instinct while Cage glared across the table.

"Clarke," Finn cut in, clearly feeling the tension in the air. "How has everything been at the hospital?"

"It's been great," she sighed, relieved at the reprieve. "I got the promotion to head of pediatrics nursing which is great. Makes my hours much more manageable."

"That's great, I always knew you'd work your way up. They'd have to be crazy not to love you," he gave his most charming grin and Clarke managed to smile back as she poked at her salad.

"She really is amazing, you should hear how everyone in the community talks about her, and kids just love her," Abby gushed. "Marcus and I got our ears talked off with her praises after the last hospital benefit we attended, it's the proudest  
moment as a mother when someone talks about how wonderful your child is." Clarke blushed and pushed her food around, trying desperately to ignore the gazes of everyone at the table.

"It's not that big of a deal," she mumbled.

"Of course it is!" Finn exclaimed. "Cause for celebration, or at least a toast."

"That's really not necessary," Clarke panicked and turned to Bellamy with wide eyes. He kissed her forehead gently and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Clarke prefers to keep things a little more low key, we had dinner to celebrate and when we finally settle on an apartment we're going to have a small party to celebrate all the big changes this year," he explained. "We just didn't want  
to over do it by celebrating too many times."

Most of the table chuckled and nodded along in understanding but Finn was staring at Clarke like she'd just stabbed him and Cage was glaring so intensely at Bellamy that Clarke thought he was trying to melt him.

"Settle on an apartment?" Finn choked slightly on the words, eyes widening as he looked at them. "You're moving in together?"

Clarke placed her hand on Bellamy's knee and squeezed, silently asking him to let her handle this one. "Yes, we've done a lot of talking and considering the amount of time we'll be spending in one place it makes more sense to find something together  
instead of Bellamy getting his own apartment. He's not staying with his friend forever."

"Isn't this a little fast?" He blustered and looked to Abby for confirmation, it sort of bothered Clarke that he expected her mother to dictate that for her.

"Well, Finn, they've been together for a year," she replied.

"Yeah but nobody even knew about it!" Finn yelled. All around the restaurant people turned to look at the sight of the outburst, Clarke tilted her head down uncomfortably and gave an apologetic smile to the waiter who exchanged her salad bowl  
for a dinner plate.

An uncomfortable quiet followed, nothing but the sound of plates and cutlery clinking and the dull murmur of other tables speculating the cause of Finn's anger. Clarke carefully chewed her dinner and glanced over at Bellamy, when she mouthed an apology  
he ran his fingers over hers and smiled softly.

Clarke shoved more dinner in her mouth to distract herself from the uncomfortable table atmosphere, Finn had his cutlery in a death grip and was practically stabbing his steak, Sherry was on her third glass of wine already, and Mel looked like she wanted  
to hide under the table- not that Clarke blamed her.

Unfortunately it was Cage who broke the silence. "Some people really need to learn how to conduct themselves in polite company," he sneered. Finn's head snapped up, eyes sparking.

"You want to say something to me?" He growled and dropped his fork. Clarke scooted closer to Bellamy and met her mother's horrified stare.

"I just think you need to control your outbursts in regards to Ms. Griffin's poor choices," he drawled and downed a large mouthful of wine. That sparked a series of simultaneous responses.

"Who do you think you are?" Finn.

"Excuse me?" Bellamy.

"Honey, calm down…" Mel.

"Mind your tongue, Wallace," Abby.

"Cage," Dante.

"My 'poor choices'?" Clarke.

This time the uproar was considerably quieter and no one seemed to notice outside of their table. Cage was glaring across the table at Bellamy and Clarke with his arms crossed, food long forgotten.

"Yes. What do you honestly think is going to come of your relationship with him? He doesn't come from a wealthy family, he has no reputation to his name. He's just some kid who made it good with a bank," Cage sneered. Clarke's stomach lurched  
at his words and for a second she was afraid her dinner was going to come back up on the table.

"Shut it, Wallace," she snapped when she realized Bellamy was clenching his jaw but saying nothing to defend himself. "Bellamy is twice the man you are or will ever be. He earned everything he's got through hard work, it wasn't just handed  
to him because of his Daddy."

Cage was fuming, his hands fisted on the table, eyes flashing with barely contained fury. He opened his mouth to speak but Dante clapped a hand down on his shoulder and shook his head.

Clarke's stomach rolled again and this time she had to press a hand over her mouth and swallow hard to stop the track of bike rushing up. Bellamy immediately slid an arm around her reached for her cheek.

"Are you okay, Princess?" He whispered softly, Clarke shook her head wildly and pushed to her feet. She ran towards the restaurant bathroom and made it just in time to spill her guts over the toilet with a groan. Tears spilled from her eyes  
and she sniffled, she hated throwing up more than anything.

Clarke rested her knees on the cold tile as she gagged and spit, nothing was enough to get the taste out of her mouth. Her skin was clammy and she was starting to shiver as she tried to push her hair out of her face. Warm fingers were suddenly stroking  
the strands away from her face as she dry heaved, a large hand rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Bell," she whimpered. Tears spilled over and suddenly he was shushing her and wrapping her in his arms. "This is the women's room…" Bellamy burst out in laughter at that and kissed the top of her head sweetly.

"I know, Sweetie. Let's get you back to the hotel okay?" She just nodded as he pulled her to her feet and led her out the side exit to catch a cab.

*~HM~*

Bellamy didn't release his hold on her the whole way back to their room. He unlocked the door and sat her on the edge of the bed, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and kneeling to pull her shoes off her feet.

"I knew I should have got the steak. The fish was too much of a risk," she whined. Bellamy kissed her cheek and smoothed her hair back from her face with gentle hands.

"How about you take a hot shower and put on some more comfortable clothes. I'll order some chicken soup from room service and we can watch a movie?" He smiled softly and claimed her fingers in his gentle hold. Clarke nodded and stood from the  
bed, Bellamy passed her the sweater she'd been wearing the past few nights and a pair of sleep shorts before sending her into the bathroom.

The warm water helped to chase away the shivers that had been wracking her body and loosened the muscles that had tightened throughout dinner. When she emerged twenty minutes later she already felt better. Bellamy had two bowls of soup and some crackers  
on a tray at the end of the bed while he turned on Horrible Bosses.

"You mentioned you haven't seen it since theatres?" He grinned and Clarke shook her head with a laugh as she climbed into bed. "I have it on DVD back home, second one too. We'll have to watch them back to back one night."

"Absolutely," she replied. It felt good, know there would be a them when they got back. For the first time since their week had started they could confidently talk about life when they got home.

Bellamy supported the tray in his lap as they ate their soup slowly and laughed at the movie, it was better than the whole evening at the restaurant had been. When they finished Clarke stood to grab her hair brush and braid her hair, Bellamy stopped her  
with a hand on her wrist.

"I can do it. I used to do O's all the time when she was younger," he shrugged. Clarke smiled as she handed the brush over and let him work the knots out of her hair and weave it into a braid. "So, Finn was awfully jealous considering you've  
been broken up for almost two years…"

"I know," Clarke sighed. "He wanted to 'work things out' after I found out about Raven. I'm the one who really ended it."

Bellamy hummed and tied off the braid and ran his hands down her back. "He didn't react until we mentioned living together, why's that?"

"It means we're really serious, I refused to even consider it when I was dating him. I wasn't ready to take that step, I think I knew something was wrong before I really knew, you know?"

"Absolutely," he whispered. Clarke leaned back into him and for a few minutes they just watched the movie before she broke the silence again.

"I'll never live it down when we don't actually move in together," she groaned. Bellamy stiffened for a moment then shifted to look at her.

"Why wouldn't we live together?" Clarke stared back in shock.

"Bell, we've been dating for like 12 hours…" she explained.

"Technically we've been together for almost two weeks, you were just being stubborn."

"Okay, fine, two weeks. That's hardly enough to live together!" She shook her head at him.

"Says who?" Bellamy stared right back at her with a challenging look. "You made a good point at dinner, we're going to spend most of our time at each other's place and you were saying you felt ready to upsize. We can get a two bedroom and  
if you decide to get sick of me we'll be roommates until the lease it up."

"Bellamy, what about when we fight? Thing in the relationship are still so new…" She stuttered.

"How about you stop planning for our breakup and acknowledge that this is a great plan? It'll take us a couple months to find something anyway, that's plenty of time to learn more about each other," he teased. Before Clarke could come up with  
another negative he kissed her lips lightly and hugged her tight.

"Fine, but I better get constant morning sex," she grumbled. Bellamy let out a loud laugh at that and kissed her cheek.

"You have my word, Princess."


End file.
